Duerme, no llores
by Herria
Summary: Seguir adelante, seguir caminando, dejar de perseguir fantasmas, nunca es fácil con el alma rota. spike - faye. and here i go again...
1. Alive

**\- ALIVE -**

El ventilador zumbaba sobre su cabeza, abrió los ojos, sintiendo que estaba inmerso en el día de la marmota, una y otra vez. Repitiendo los mismos pasos, los mismos errores.

Le costó focalizar su visión, parpadeó varias veces, todo parecía borroso y lejano, el motor de la Bebop ronroneaba, meciéndole en un sueño confuso.

Giró su cabeza y vio a Faye dormida en el taburete, apoyaba su cabeza sobre el brazo con las piernas dobladas en la silla. Había cartas sobre la mesa, un solitario sin acabar, una botella de agua y varios botes de pastillas.

No pudo distinguir si la marcas oscuras que había bajo sus ojos eran ojeras o restos de maquillaje. Volvió a mirar al techo, dejando escapar un profundo quejido.

\- ¿ Spike? - dijo despertando sobresaltada.

\- Buenos días - murmuró este.

\- ¿ Cuanto tiempo llevas despierto? - preguntó acercándose a él y colocándose en cuclillas junto al viejo sofá descolorido.

\- Toda un vida – suspiró dolorido volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

\- ¿ Como te sientes? - preguntó pasando los dedos por su pelo, un gesto que pareció sorprender a ambos.

\- Colocado, dolorido, sediento... - murmuró tratando de incorporarse, sintiendo al instante, que era una mala idea. - ¡ Mierda! Duele como el infierno.

\- Entonces deja de moverte – le reprochó enfadada.

\- Si, mama – replicó sonriendo.

Faye colocó un par de cojines bajo su espalda, y con cuidado le ayudó a levantarse . Se sentó junto a él ocupando un pequeño espacio en el sofá. Estiró su brazo para alcanzar la botella de agua y le dio de beber.

\- Gracias - murmuró dejando caer su brazo sobre las piernas de Faye.

* * *

 ** _Is something wrong, she said_**  
 ** _Well of course there is_**  
 ** _You're still alive, she said_**  
 ** _Oh, and do I deserve to be_**  
 ** _Is that the question_**

 ** _And if so...if so...who answers...who answers..._**

 ** _Pearl Jam - Alive._**

* * *

 ** _-Hola! otra vez estoy por aquí, tengo un serio problema de adición con esta serie y con escribir fics de estos dos._**

 ** _Así que aquí voy de nuevo. Otra vez..._**


	2. Hurt

Spike bajó las escaleras a trompicones, estaba borracho, cansado. Era tarde y en la Bebop había un silencio incomodo. Se dejó caer con desgana en el sofá y lanzó el paquete de tabaco sobre la mesa.

\- ¡ Faye ! - gritó de mala gana. - ¡ Faye! Saca tu culo flaco de donde estés...

\- No está - dijo con tranquilidad Jet saliendo del cuartito de los bonsáis. - De todas formas ¿Qué haces gritando a estas horas de la noche? Son las dos de la madrugada, colega.

\- Si ella no está y tú estas despierto ¿A quién temes de moleste? ¿ A las ratas? - contestó de forma burlona.

\- No hay ratas en el espacio, Spike - dijo Jet con cansancio.

\- Si... lo que quieras – murmuró malhumorado.

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos. El maldito ventilador de la nave seguía emitiendo aquel zumbido molesto y continuo. Ambos encendieron sendos cigarrillos, llenando de humo la estancia.

\- ¿ Donde está de todas formas? - preguntó finalmente Spike.

\- Como quieres que lo sepa, probablemente bebiendo en algún antro de mala muerte y en brazos de algún pobre desgraciado que le diga cosas bonitas – contestó encogiéndose de hombros. - O en algún casino gastándose el dinero que no tiene...

Spike le miró con desden pero no añadió una palabra más. Jet le dio unas palmadas amigables en la espalda y se marchó en silencio.

 _I hurt myself today_  
 _To see if I still feel_  
 _I focus on the pain_  
 _The only thing that's real_

* * *

Bajó las escaleras en silencio, buscando por la pared el interruptor de la luz. Llevaba las botas en la mano, evitando hacer ruido, los crujidos de aquella vieja nave parecían crecer a aquellas horas de la noche.

\- Buenas noches – dijo Spike en un susurro.

\- ¡ Mierda ! – gritó asustada al ver a Spike sentado con un vaso entre las manos y una botella medio vacía de whisky sobre la mesa. - ¿Qué coño haces a las cuatro de la madrugada bebiendo a oscuras en el sofá?

\- Le hago compañía a las ratas...- dijo con una sonrisa.

Faye cogió el paquete de tabaco que había sobre la mesa y prendió un cigarro, mientras le miraba con escepticismo. Tenía un aspecto terrible, el pelo revuelto y el traje arrugado.

\- Necesito tu ayuda - dijo desabrochándose la camisa y abriendo su ropa por encima del hombro. - Se me han soltado los puntos...

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó acercándose a él para ver lo que Spike le mostraba, tenía los puntos desechos y la herida abierta, le miro disgustada analizando el aspecto general de su compañero, le cogió de la mano y vio que tenia los nudillos pelados - ¿Te has peleado con alguien?

\- Sólo defendía el honor de una camarera – sonrió con cinismo. - Soy un caballero, ya sabes...

\- Eres idiota, hace una semana aún agonizabas de dolor sobre el sofá y no sé te ocurre otra cosa que meterte en una estúpida pelea de bar... -

\- ¿Vas a curarme o vas a darme la charla? - le interrumpió malhumorado.

 _What have I become_  
 _My sweetest friend_  
 _Everyone I know_  
 _Goes away in the end_

Faye refunfuñó de mala gana y se sentó sobre la mesa con el pequeño kit de emergencias sobre las rodillas. Spike la miraba con los brazos sobre el respaldo. Estiró las piernas e hizo fuerza con la espalda, empujando el sofá lejos de la mesa.

\- ¿Que haces? - preguntó confusa. - ¿Cómo quieres que te cure si...?

Spike sonrió y se golpeó las piernas con la palma de la mano.

\- No pienso sentarme en tus rodillas, maldito borracho -

\- No te hagas de rogar, anda... -

Faye suspiró cansada y se sentó sobre él, examinando el corte, qué volvía a sangrar. Spike la miraba fijamente,con semblante serio, mientras ella desinfectaba con cuidado la herida, murmurando maldiciones prácticamente inaudibles, la respiración cálida y agitada de Spike sobre su piel la crispaba los nervios.

\- Apestas a alcohol barato … - susurró.

\- Tú no te quedas corta, encanto -

Spike le pasó con cuidado los dedos por el cuello, en el que había unas sutiles manchas moradas. Spike levantó una de sus cejas con una sonrisa entre cínica y burlona en los labios.

\- No es asunto tuyo – contestó apartándole la mano con brusquedad.

\- Jet tenía razón, menos mal que no he apostado nada...- dijo entre dientes.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Faye curiosa.

\- Nada, nada, olvídalo -

Faye se sentía cada vez mas molesta, Spike tarareaba una estúpida canción recostado sobre el sofá como si fuese un maraha. Mientras ella trabajaba con cuidado sobre su hombro herido.

\- Cuando no esté veremos quien hace esto...- dijo finalmente cada vez mas molesta con la actitud burlesca de Spike.

\- ¿Donde vas a ir tú, si no tienes otro sitio donde caerte muerta? - preguntó en un tono mas cruel de que habría deseado.

\- Eres un cabrón desagradecido – dijo poniendo la venda con fuerza sobre la herida y marchándose enfurecida.

Spike la miró marchar por la nave, se recostó sobre el sofá mirando al techo y dejó escapar un suspiro agotado.

 _And you could have it all_  
 _My empire of dirt_  
 _I will let you down_  
 _I will make you hurt_

* * *

 **Lyrics: Hurt- NiN**

 **No se porqué no había usado esta canción de Nine inch Nails en ninguno de mis fics, ya que esta tan Spike que da miedo. Jajajaja.**

 **Bueno continuo, en pequeñas pildoritas... espero que os guste. Gracias por seguir comentando. :)**


	3. Swallow My Pride

_Hold me closer tiny dancer_  
 _Count the headlights on the highway_  
 _Lay me down in sheets of linen_  
 _You had a busy day today_

 _Tiny dancer - Elthon Jonh._

* * *

De todos los locales de Tarsis, tenía que coincidir con ella en aquel. Era el último local de moda de la ciudad. Entró en la discoteca, estaba tan llena de gente que apenas podía caminar. Pasó a empujones entre ellos. La música era atronadora, las luces demasiado estridentes. Definitivamente aquel lugar estaba muy lejos de ser el tipo de antro del que él disfrutaba.  
Entonces la vio, destacando entre la multitud, con un ajustadísimo top negro y una falda del mismo color, no mucho más larga que sus habituales pantaloncitos amarillos.  
Faye bailaba con un tipo mucho más alto que ella, que la miraba embobado. Parecía divertirse al ritmo de la frenética música que sonaba en el interior. Había algo extraño en sus movimientos. Más desenfadados de lo habitual. Demasiada gente en la barra para poder pedir algo, decidió salir a fumar al callejón. Ya que en aquel maldito sitio ni tan siquiera se podía fumar.  
Compartía espacio con parejas que se manoseaban, grupos de amigos charlando animadamente, vendedores de rosas y un muchacho que ya no podía seguir bebiendo y descansaba la borrachera tirado en la esquina.  
Faye salió por la puerta, seguida de aquel tipo que la sujetaba por la cintura y le susurraba cosas al oído que la hacían reír.  
Al verle apoyado en la pared, frunció el ceño disgustada. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y se humedecía los labios una y otra vez.

\- ¿ Estas colocada? - preguntó molesto agarrando su brazo cuando pasó junto a él.  
Faye levantó la ceja incrédula y se soltó de un manotazo.

\- ¿ No tienes nada mejor que hacer? - preguntó molesta.

\- ¿Que te has metido? - volvió a preguntar contándole el paso.

\- ¿Te está molestando este capullo?- preguntó el tipo que iba con ella.

\- No - dijeron ambos.

\- Espérame en el coche, enseguida voy- dijo Faye.

Spike la miró detenidamente, Faye se apoyó en la pared fumando, sosteniendo la mirada, desafiante.

\- ¿A qué viene esa repentina preocupación por mi salud? - preguntó con sarcasmo.

Spike le quitó el paquete de tabaco del bolsillo de la cazadora vaquera que llevaba y cogió uno de los cigarrillos.

\- Los que se drogan son imbéciles - dijo con dureza.

\- ¿Pero quien coño te crees que eres para juzgarme de esa manera, pedazo de capullo? - dijo molesta dándole un empujón.

\- Mi madre se drogaba, murió ahogada en su vómito cuando yo tenía diez años, estuve 20 minutos tratando de reanimarla...- escupió Spike enfadado.

\- Joder Spike... yo... - dijo con la voz entrecortada. - Lo siento... tuvo que ser horrible...- hizo un amago de tocarle pero se quedó paralizada ante la mirada que le dedicó.

Retiró la mano y volvió a apoyarse en la pared abatida. Spike miraba al horizonte perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Menuda mierda, eh? - preguntó con tristeza.

\- Si... - susurró ella cubriendo su cara con el pelo.

\- Sólo se drogan los imbéciles - repitió colocándole el pelo detrás de la oreja con cuidado.

Se quedó un momento con la mano en su mejilla. La mano de Spike era cálida, en contraste con su piel que siempre estaba fría, se miraron sin decir nada hasta que finalmente retiró lentamente la mano y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

\- ¡Reina! - gritó desde la distancia el acompañante de Faye. - ¿ Vienes o qué?

\- ¿Acaba de llamarme reina? -preguntó irritada.

Spike asintió reprimiendo una sonrisa, haciendo que Faye frunciese el ceño asqueada.

\- Amigo - gritó Spike con las manos a ambos lados de la boca. - Puedes ir arrancando el coche, la señorita ha cambiado de opinión.

\- Maldita zorra - gritó él en respuesta.

Spike se encogió de hombros

\- Ya ves... lo rápido que le bajan a una de categoría de reina a puta en un segundo - dijo con sarcasmo. - Vámonos de aquí, este lugar apesta.

Se dirigieron a la parte vieja de la ciudad, sin duda los bares eran mas cutres y la clientela no era selecta, pero la música era buena. Emborracharse hasta caer inconscientes parecía una buena opción.

Bebieron un tequila tras otro, sin pensar, brindando, y manteniendo absurdos debates sobre música del siglo XX, sobre la cual Spike parecía ser un experto.  
El camarero encendió las luces de aquel antro de mala muerte y los último clientes fueron marchándose.

\- Voy a cerrar ya- dijo poniendo una botella sobre la barra. - A la última invito yo.

* * *

La noche era cálida, pasearon en silencio el uno al lado del otro. Faye se detuvo a buscar su paquete de tabaco, tiró disgustada el paquete vacío, antes de darse ni cuenta Spike le ofreció uno de los suyos.  
Se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y continuaron caminando.

\- Tienes un gusto pésimo en los hombres, "reina" - dijo riéndose mientras le pasaba el brazo por encima del hombro.

\- Lo sé, lo sé - contestó sonriendo y dándole unas suaves palmadas en el pecho.

El alcohol coloreaba sus mejillas y la hacía sonreír más de lo habitual. Spike se acercó aún más y la miró con descaro. Desde su posición podía ver perfectamente la amplitud de su escote. Ella se dio cuenta, se mordió el labio coqueta y le empujó con la cadera. Caminó un par de pasos, dejándolo atrás con las manos en los bolsillos. Spike sonrió viéndola marchar con los brazos sobre la cabeza, el alcohol perturbada sus sentidos. Dio un par de zancadas para alcanzarla.

Llegaron al Swordfish y Faye se apoyó en uno de los laterales, mareada por el tequila que habían estado bebiendo. Continuaba sonriendo, con una expresión tierna y juguetona. Parecía inocente y salvaje a la vez, le retaba con la mirada y lo estaba disfrutando.

\- ¿Sabes que hemos estado bebiendo mal el tequila? - fue lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

\- ¿Así si? Y ¿Como es? - preguntó mordiendo su pulgar con picardía. Spike sonrió con malicia y se colocó frente a ella, apoyó una mano en la Swordfish y utilizó la otra para apartar los cuellos del top de Faye de su cuello.

\- Hay que echar sal aquí...- dijo acariciando suavemente desde el mentón hasta la clavícula.

Faye rió despreocupada y le atrajo hacía ella agarrándolo de la cadera.

\- ¿Qué mas? - preguntó con voz suave mordiéndose los labios.

\- Después... - dijo muy despacio mientras continuaba deslizando su mano por el costado de Faye. - Hay que quitar la sal...- puso los labios en su cuello y comenzó a darle pequeños besos. - Así- un beso. - Así- un beso. - Y así, así, así, - beso, tras beso tras beso. La miró a los ojos mientras apartaba el resto del top de su hombro.

\- No me ha quedado muy claro...- dijo Faye sonriendo con malicia.

\- ¿No? Tendré que volver a explicarlo - dijo mordiendo el otro lado de su cuello y recorriéndolo suavemente está vez desde la clavícula hacia el mentón, acabando en sus labios.

Faye le devolvió el beso con fuerza, mientras el deslizaba las manos desde su cintura hasta los pechos, desabrochándola el top.  
Ella se subió de un salto a Spike, rodeándole con las piernas la cintura mientras que él la agarraba con fuerza del trasero.  
Abrió como pudo la cabina de la nave y empujó entre carcajadas y juegos de borrachos a Faye dentro.

\- ¿Ya vamos a caber aquí ?-rió mientras agarraba su corbata y lo atraía encima de ella, desatándole la camisa.

\- Tendremos que apretarnos- susurró mientras la mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.

Trató de acomodarse sobre ella, sin poder dejar de tocarla, la deseaba, la necesitaba, su perfume mezclado con el alcohol le estaba volviendo loco. Faye respondía a cada movimiento, buscándole, jugando con él, riendo, mordiendo, atrapada en el mismo éxtasis frenético que él.

* * *

 _Hey, all the warmth in her heart_  
 _Couldn't keep my blood from running cold_  
 _Cause I fell for her looks_  
 _Now I wanna go for her throne_  
 _I tried to tell her a thousand times_  
 _But little girl didn't understand at all_

 _Now I wouldn't mind_  
 _If you swallow my pride_  
 _Make me feel alright_  
 _Yeah now deep inside_  
 _Feel alrigh_ _it_ **  
**

Swallow my pride - Soundgarden.

* * *

Bueno otro capitulo más, no se donde me llevara esto, a ver como llevan la resaca al día siguiente estos dos... :D


	4. Closer

Am I the greatest bastard that you met?  
The only one you can't forget?  
Am I the one your truth's been waiting for?  
Or am I just dreaming once again?  
Some dreams are better when they end…

The greatest bastard - Damien Rice.

 **\- CLOSER-**

* * *

El horrible sabor del mejunje de vodka y huevo aún permanecía en su paladar cuando se sentó en el sofá, se preguntó si tendría la misma horrible cara que Spike. Que perdido en sus pensamientos miraba a algún punto indefinido de la nave.

Jet estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, con cara de pocos amigos.  
Los miró a los dos con una mueca de disgusto. Resopló antes de comenzar a hablar.

\- No es que me importe...- dijo en voz suave. - No es que me importe- repitió- que hayáis decidido pasar vuestras noches bebiendo hasta morir, sois adultos... pero... llevamos desde que ese desgraciado de ahí... - dijo señalando a Spike. - Desde que decidió volver a la Bebop hecho un colador, sin atrapar a nadie.

-Eeeh...- trató de decir Spike. - Ni que fuese mi culpa...

\- ¿Sabéis lo que significa eso? - preguntó en un tono cada vez más irritado, ignorando la interrupción de Spike. - No tenemos dinero- gritó golpeando la mesa, haciendo que Faye diese un bote sobresaltada. - Y sin dinero, no hay gasolina, ni comida, ni tabaco, ni siquiera se como os pagáis las borracheras...

\- Jet... - trató de decir Spike.

\- Este es mi barco y estas son mis normas- dijo furioso volviendo a obviar a su amigo.

Faye dejó escapar una risa entre dientes, preguntándose de que normas estaba hablando Jet.

\- Marshall Durden- dijo girando la pantalla del ordenador. - Es nuestro próximo trabajo ¿ Entendido?

\- Si, jefe- dijo Spike recostado sobre el sofá con un sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¿ Un atracador de bancos? Está bien... - murmuró Faye llevándose la mano a su dolorida cabeza.

\- Bien - dijo Jet. - Así me gusta. No quiero parecer vuestro padre.

\- Quien lo diría- murmuró Spike conteniendo una carcajada.

* * *

\- ¿Ya se te ha pasado el cabreo? - preguntó Spike .

\- No estoy cabreado - murmuró Jet al otro lado del pinganillo.

\- Eres un cascarrabias- se burló Spike.

\- Si os queréis matar...por mi bien- dijo Jet.

\- ¿No habías dicho que no te importaba lo que hiciéramos? - interrumpió Faye burlona.

\- No me importa- replicó. - Sois unos putos críos.

\- ¿Cuando se supone que va ha aparecer Durden? - interrumpió aburrido Spike apoyándose en la pared.

\- Según el chivatazo de Bob, es probable que atraque ese banco- dijo Jet. - Sólo hay tres vías de escape, así que estamos cubiertos.

Aún tenía resaca del día anterior. No quería ni pensar en ello. La calle estaba llena de gente. Había mucha vida en la ciudad.  
Jet y Spike tenían una absurda conversación sobre la última película que habían visto. Apagó el transmisor. Le producían dolor de cabeza.

\- ¿ Faye? - preguntó una voz tras ella. - Siento llegar tarde.

\- ¿Eh?- dijo confusa cuando un anciano la besó en la mejilla.

\- Estás preciosa como siempre- dijo mientras la cogía de la mano.

Faye le miraba confusa, había algo vagamente familiar en aquel anciano.

\- Me alegro de qué tengas tiempo antes del viaje - dijo sonriente el anciano. - Tienes mucha suerte, el primer viaje turístico en el espacio...

Faye ahogó un suspiro, el anciano la miraba con cariño. Volvió a acercarse a ella y dio un pequeño paso atrás.

\- Abuelo- dijo un joven acercándose a ellos. - Disculpa ¿Abuelo que haces? - Ella es Faye, es mi novia - dijo el anciano cogiéndola del brazo.

\- Claro abuelo, no sabes tu nada eh- dijo sonriendo a Faye.

El muchacho se acercó a su abuelo, habló con él con cariño, ayudándole a arreglarse la camisa. Faye estaba paralizada. Los recuerdos iban y venían. Nada parecía real, volvía a sentir que se ahogaba.

\- Mi abuelo tiene Alzheimer y a veces no sabe donde está, ni que hace, siento si te ha molestado.- dijo el muchacho caminando junto a ella.

\- No te preocupes- dijo Faye con una sonrisa.- Me ha sorprendido, sólo eso.

\- Siempre está hablando de su primera novia - dijo. - Hace mas de setenta años de eso, por lo que se murió en un accidente en un transbordador o algo así. - Tiene que ser dur o no acordarse de nada.

\- Ya - murmuró Faye con tristeza.

Sintió deseos de echar a correr. El chico coqueteaba con ella. Parecía un buen muchacho, se ocupaba de su abuelo con cariño y era agradable. Nunca se había sentido tan mayor, tan alejada de la realidad.  
Caminó durante mucho tiempo junto a los dos escuchando historias, tratando de disimular el pánico que sentía, el azar parecía querer jugar un macabro juego con ella.

Se despidió de ellos fingiendo no enterarse de los sutiles coqueteos e su acompañante.

\- ¿ Habéis capturado a Durden? - preguntó volviéndose a poner el pinganillo.

\- ¿Que? - gritó Jet irritado. - ¿ Hablas en serio? Llevo más de una hora llamándote, Durden corrió en tu dirección y lo has dejado escapar.

\- No puede ser- dijo Faye abrumada, las cosas siempre podían ir a peor.

\- Maldita sea Faye ¿En que estabas pensando? - gruñó Jet.

\- Estaba ocupada- murmuró.

\- ¿ Haciendo que ? - preguntó enfadado.- ¿ Mirando escaparates?

\- Claro Jet, mis cromosomas femeninos me obligan a mirar tiendas- dijo con sarcasmo.

\- Hemos perdido a Durden por tu culpa. - dijo dando un golpe sobre la mesa del restaurante.

\- Siempre es culpa mía, el tipo sé ha escapado, supéralo, no es la primera recompensa que perdemos- dijo

\- Supongo que tu te encargaras de los pagos de la Bebop – masculló cada vez mas enfadado.- Miss egoísmo.

\- Vete a la mierda Jet- dijo cansada desconectado el auricular.

\- No vuelvas a la Bebop hasta que lo captures- gritó al aire ya que ella ya no podía escucharle.

\- Una conversación muy madura- dijo Spike sentándose junto a él y dejando el pinganillo sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo molesto. - Tengo razón, hace lo que quiere siempre...

\- Es probable...- dijo Spike. - Pero ni siquiera la has escuchado.

\- ¿ En serio? - preguntó con una sonrisa escéptica al tiempo que levantaba sus cejas curioso. - ¿ Vas a defenderla?

Spike se encogió de hombros.

\- Vamos a comer algo, ya atraparemos a Durden en otra ocasión - Spike encendió la carta electrónica en busca de algo que llevarse a la boca.

* * *

Caminaba por el pasillo en silencio, se sentía abatida y cansada.

\- Has vuelto eh...- dijo Spike cuando se cruzó con ella al salir del baño. - Te has enfadado como una niña pequeña con Jet.

\- Empezó él - dijo molesta apoyándose en la pared.

Spike la miró con curiosidad, Faye desvió la mirada llena de tristeza. Spike quiso decir algo divertido para hacerla enfadar. Pero se quedó en silencio sin saber bien que decir. Ella le miró de nuevo y sintió deseos de ponerse a llorar, ni podía ni quería ser tan frágil.

\- Vamos vaquero- dijo finalmente cogiéndole de la corbata y acercándose a él . - Hazme pasar un buen rato. - susurró en su oído con picardía.

Faye abrió la puerta del baño y le empujó sobre la taza. Sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. Le devoró con un beso largo y apasionado, al tiempo que le desabrochaba el pantalón.

\- Faye... - susurró mientras le quitaba la camiseta. - Vas a acabar conmigo.

\- Cállate y fóllame- dijo ella agarrándole del pelo.

Spike sintió que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo cuando ella le tocó con sus manos frías.  
La agarró de la cadera con fuerza dispuesto a cumplir sus deseos.

* * *

Help me, I broke apart my insides  
Help me, I've got no soul to sell  
Help me, the only thing that works for me  
Help me get away from myself

I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god

Closer - NIN


	5. Cigarettes and alcohol

Dejarse llevar suena demasiado bien.  
Jugar al azar,  
nunca saber dónde puedes terminar...  
o empezar.

Ella duerme tras el vendaval.  
No se quitó la ropa.  
Sueña con despertar  
en otro tiempo y en otra ciudad.

Copenhage - Vetusta Morla.

 **\- Cigarettes and alcohol-**

* * *

Las cosas cambian para seguir siendo las mismas.

Creyó qué aquel día en el cuartel del sindicato volvería a la vida o morirá definitivamente. Sin embargo, sólo había más muertos en el camino, más desolación. No hubo lección que aprender. Ahora era incapaz de sentir nada, ni alegría, ni tristeza, nada. Bebía y buscaba pelea en cualquier sitio, la adrenalina le hacía sentir vivo.

La dolía el corazón, había días en los que le costaba respirar. Días en los que no podía esconderse. Días en los que una borrachera y el sexo con cualquier desgraciado no conseguían aliviar su tristeza. Siempre creyó que recuperar sus recuerdos sería algo bueno, nunca había estado más equivocada. Todo era peor, más triste, nunca se había sentido tan sola.

Todo pareció cambiar aquella noche en el Swordfish. Todo cambió para seguir igual.

Habían llegado a un acuerdo tácito. Se buscaban el uno al otro, sin hacer preguntas, sin pedir explicaciones.

Spike la buscaba cuando estaba borracho, ella cuando estaba triste.

A él le gustaba el sexo lento, tranquilo, cambiando la adrenalina de las peleas por la del sexo.

A Faye en cambio, le gustaba salvaje, directo, apasionado, sexo para olvidar, para no pensar.

Se dejaban hacer, cuando el otro quería y de la manera que quería. Un pacto sin palabras.

Ella se quejaba de su peste a alcohol, él de sus prisas y de los arañazos en la espalda.

Spike se preguntaba si la compartía con otros, Faye si pensaba en Julia cuando estaba con ella.

A Spike le gustaba mirarla cuando ella no se daba cuenta, esperando cazar alguna de sus sonrisas, aunque siempre parecía estar triste.

A Faye le gustaba robarle los cigarrillos del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, sólo por verlo refunfuñar tratando de recuperarlos.

* * *

Is it my imagination  
Or have I finally found something worth living for?  
I was looking for some action  
But all I found was cigarettes and alcohol.

Cigarettes and alcohol- Oasis.


	6. The sound of silence

Say a prayer for the cowboy  
His mare's run away  
And he'll walk til he finds her  
His darling, his stray  
but the river's in flood  
and the roads are awash  
and the bridges break up  
in the panic of loss.  
And there's nothing to follow  
There's nowhere to go  
She's gone like the summer  
gone like the snow  
And the crickets are breaking  
his heart with their song  
as the day caves in  
and the night is all wrong

Ballad of the absent mare - Leonard Cohen.

* * *

- **The Sound of Silence-**

El ventilador giraba sobre él, emitiendo aquel molesto sonido. Constante y repetitivo.  
¿ Cuando se convirtió su vida en un infierno? ¿ Al unirse al sindicato? ¿Al conocer a Vicious? ¿ A Julia? ¿ Al tratar de fugarse? ¿ Cuando ella le abandonó? ¿ Cuando ella murió? Quizás fue mucho antes. Quizás nació en un infierno y sólo ha caminado entre las llamas.  
No podía recordar cuándo perdió su humanidad ¿ Donde había estado el error?  
¿Enamorarse de Julia fue el error?  
¿ Fue un error no ver en que se estaba convirtiendo Vicious? O ¿ El error fue ser consciente de ello?  
No quiso ser como él, quiso una oportunidad, un nuevo comienzo. Un sueño que resultó pesadilla. Fracasó miserablemente.

El vacío se apoderaba de él, como el sonido del ventilador, repetitivo, molesto, constante.  
Un hueco oscuro que lo iba cubriendo todo.

Sentir a Faye sentándose en el apoyabrazos del sofá le sacó de sus pensamientos. Ni se molestó en abrir los ojos. La escuchó suspirar, pero no dijo nada. No quería hablar con ella, no quería estar con ella, no en ese momento.

\- Hoy no, Faye- dijo con sequedad sin tan siquiera mirarla.

Ella siguió sentada en silencio. Spike entreabrió los ojos y la vio sentada de espaldas a él.  
La vio apoyar las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y como se impulsaba para levantarse.  
No dijo ni una palabra. Spike volvió a cerrar los ojos.  
No podía, no quería. Necesitaba ahogarse en ese vacío, necesitaba perderse. La oscuridad siempre ha sido buen lugar al que pertenecer. Su oscuridad, la de Julia, la de Vicious, la de Mao.

* * *

Hello darkness, my old friend  
I've come to talk with you again  
Because a vision softly creeping  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence

The sound of silence - Simon & Garfunkel

* * *

 **Hola chicas!**

 **Antes que nada, muchas gracias por los comentarios, me hacen mucha ilusión. :) No pienso acabar con el fic, tengo historietas de Faye y Spike para rato. Aunque sean pequeñas pinceladas como está.Añadó un pequeño homenaje a el señor Cohen, que nos ha dejado.  
**

 **Muchos besos, sigo escribiendo!**


	7. Cold Water

Another alley trip  
Bullet seek the place to bend you over  
Then you got hit  
And you shoulda known better  
Faster we run  
And we die young

We die young- Alice in Chains.

* * *

 **\- Cold water** -

Sentada en aquella butaca de cuero, se preguntaba cuantas veces iba a tomar decisiones equivocadas. Siempre elegía mal y siempre acababa mal. Suspiró apoyando la mano en su mejilla. Necesitaba fumar o beber, quizás ambas cosas.

Se levantó y paseó por la ridículamente lujosa habitación de hotel. Pateó un par de cojines y abrió la ventana de par en par. En un rincón vio el mini-bar, sonrió dispuesta a beberse la botella mas cara que encontrase. Al fin y al cabo ella no pagaba. Para su desazón, estaba vacío.

Volvió a acercarse al ventana. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y unos pasos firmes que se acercaban a ella. Sabía perfectamente quien era, podía sentirlo, su presencia la incomodaba. ¿Hasta cuando repetiría los mismo errores una y otra vez?

\- ¿ No pensarás saltar? - preguntó tras ella.

\- No te daré ese gusto – contestó dándose la vuelta.

Él sonrió con arrogancia, mirándola desde la distancia. Faye cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan desprotegida. Él tenía esa capacidad, hacerla sentir miserable, débil e inútil.

\- Cuánto tiempo sin vernos mi querida Valentine, te he echado de menos. - sonrió.

\- No puedo decir lo mismo. - Faye apartó la mirada y se dio la vuelta para cerrar la ventana.

\- Que lástima. - murmuró volviendo a sonreír con arrogancia. - He visto el Red Tail, siempre te gusto más ese cacharro que yo, supongo que por eso te lo llevaste ¿No? Me fastidió bastante ¿Sabes? Perdí a la vez dos de mis cosas favoritas.

Se acercó a ella y la acarició el estómago. Faye sé revolvió con rapidez y desenfundó.

\- Como vuelvas a tocarme te pego un balazo- dijo apuntando con el arma.

\- Que divertida eres, pequeña- dijo apartando la pistola con la mano.

\- Hablo en serio- se encaró volviendo a apuntarle.

\- Como quieras, tarde o temprano volverás a caer, siempre lo haces - sonrió con arrogancia y se dio la vuelta.

Faye se sentó en el tocador con la pistola apoyada en las piernas.

\- ¿Recibiste mi regalo? - preguntó divertido mientras paseaba despreocupado por la habitación.

\- ¿Que? - Faye le miró extrañada.

\- Te lo mande desde la cárcel, el vídeo beta, llegaron a casa poco después de que te fueras, suerte que tengo hombres fieles a mi servicio y me los enseñaron en la cárcel - se divertía, se divertía jugando con ella, hiriéndola.

\- ¿ Los? ¿Hay mas? - preguntó confusa.

\- No creerías que te iba a mandar todo ¿Gratis? No me hagas reír, hay mucho más material ¿ Lo quieres? - volvía a tenerla justo donde él quería

La sonría con malicia, Faye sintió que se ahogaba. Otra vez. Esa sensación de caer el vacío, de gritar sin que nadie la escuchase. La rabia de ser mas débil de lo que podía permitirse.

\- "Siempre estaré a tu lado" - se burló agitando unos pompones imaginarios frente a ella. - Una cría adorable.

\- Eres un cretino- dijo dándole un empujón.

\- ¿Quieres verlos? ¿ Quieres ver a tu familia? - preguntó burlón.

\- ¿ Que es lo que quieres a cambio? - dijo asqueada.

\- Siempre tan directa querida. - volvió a sonreír.

\- Que te jodan, ¿ Que quieres? ¿Dinero? ¿ El Red Tail? ¿Que? - preguntó molesta, aunque sabía perfectamente lo que él quería.

\- Todo, quiero que vuelvas, eres mi chica, vuelve a donde perteneces. - contestó sonriendo triunfal.

\- Ni lo sueñes – respondió a media voz.

\- ¿ Quieres saber quien eres o no? - preguntó con malicia.

\- He recuperado mi memoria, no te necesito para nada, Sam. - contestó alejándose de él.

\- ¿ Sabes quien eres, preciosa? - dijo volviendo a acercarse a ella. - ¿ Lo sabes todo? ¿ Por qué te criogenizaron? ¿ Sabes donde están tus familiares vivos?

\- Yo...- apartó la mirada, aquel imbécil tenía la capacidad de encontrar su punto débil y manejarla a su antojo.

\- Sólo tienes que volver y lo tendrás todo- dijo acariciando su cara.

\- ¡Qué no me toques !- dijo de nuevo apartando su mano.

\- Esta bien querida, sabes donde encontrarme- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Si quieres esa información ven a mi.

* * *

Le vio tirado en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados. Sabía que no estaba dormido. Se acercó despacio, el corazón le golpeaba el pecho de los nervios, era una estupidez, ni siquiera sabía que pretendía, ¿ Pedir ayuda? ¿ Consejo?  
Se sentó en el reposa brazos, aquello era una ridículo, era capaz de solucionar sus propios problemas, nunca había necesitado a nadie. ¿Estaba pensando en ella? No sabía si quiera como comenzar aquella conversación. Suspiró

\- Hoy no, Faye- dijo sin tan siquiera mirarla.

Tardó unos segundos en levantarse. No miró atrás, simplemente se alejó.

* * *

Cold, cold water surrounds me now  
And all I've got is your hand  
Lord, can you hear me now?  
Lord, can you hear me now?  
Lord, can you hear me now?  
Or am I lost?

Cold water - Damien Rice.


	8. Strawberry Fields forever

And now I'm still lost  
In my dream of fear  
It's the end for me  
Somewhere in the frost  
On the seam of my mind  
Waits my destiny

Don't think of gone love again

Gotta' find a way home somehow

Lost in infinite sleep somewhere

Spooky tooth- Lost in my dream.

* * *

 **Strawberry Fields forever**

Jet no paraba de hablar, trabajo, trabajo, trabajo, algo sobre cazar a un tipo, un ladrón de arte. No paraba de aportar información sobre él. No le estaba prestando atención. Tenía la vista clavada en la humeante taza de café recién hecho que había delante de él.

El ventilador estaba roto, hacía calor, se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó doblada en el respaldo del sofá.

\- Es un trabajo fácil- dijo Jet.

\- aja - Spike bebió un trago del café mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos su cajetilla de tabaco.

\- Estará en la fiesta, la da un tal Sam Malek, acaba de salir de la cárcel, estafa, extorsión, posesión de drogas, varias denuncias de maltrato, una joya vamos, pero él no es nuestro objetivo. Eran socios, volverán a reunirse después de dos años. Tendrán asuntos que tratar... ¿ Spike me estás escuchando?-.

\- Una reunión de capullos, si, lo tengo claro- suspiró Spike.

\- Un trabajo colega, un trabajo - dijo Jet. - Es lo que necesitamos. Di-ne-ro.

\- Si...- dijo escéptico al encenderse un cigarro.

Jet continuaba hablando. Explicando como podían llegar a su objetivo. Se dio cuenta que ni siquiera le estaba escuchando, pero siguió hablando de todas formas.

\- ¿ Faye no participa? - preguntó.

Jet sonrió, por fin preguntaba lo que realmente quería saber.

\- No se donde está, pensaba que tú lo sabrías.-

\- ¿ Y por qué demonios iba a saber yo dónde esta?-

Jet se debatió entre darle un puñetazo por tomarle por idiota o contestarle de mala gana. Spike le miraba con esa cara tan suya de todo me da igual pero en realidad no dejo de darle vueltas. Se rindió, conocía demasiado bien a su amigo para saber que no obtendría una respuesta sincera de él.

\- Yo que se Spike, yo que se- dijo finalmente.

* * *

La fiesta era una especie de subasta benéfica. Se celebraba en un lujoso hotel situado en el puerto de Tarsis.  
El salón del hotel estaba repleto de gente, gente elegante y adinerada. Paseaban sus galas por la estancia, observando las obras de arte, bebiendo y charlando entre ellos. Jet se había integrado en la fiesta con facilidad, parecía divertirse jugando el papel de hombre acaudalado.

No veía a su objetivo por ningún lado. Echó un vistazo rápido a la sala mientras iba a servirse una copa de vino, vio a Faye conversando con un grupo de mujeres.  
Era imposible no verla. Llevaba un vestido largo, de encaje verde, que se ceñía a su cuerpo como un guante, con un amplio escote que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto. Un peinado elaborado que recogía su pelo en un moño alto y como único adorno, unos pendientes que parecían diamantes.

No se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Se movía en aquel mundo como si hubiese nacido en él. Había algo falso en sus gestos, calculado y elaborado.  
Un hombre alto, bien parecido se acercó a ellas. La mujeres le recibieron con entusiasmo, el tipo agarró a Faye por la cintura.  
Ella mantuvo la compostura hasta que se quedaron solos, se apartó con sutileza, pero se él lo impidió agarrándola del brazo. Le dijo algo al oído y ella le dedicó un mirada cargada de odio. Mantuvieron una tensa conversación, Faye parecía cada vez más molesta. Cuando él volvió a agarrarla Faye se soltó de un manotazo y se alejó de él, mezclándose entre los invitados.

Spike se sirvió una copa de vino mientras la buscaba con la mirada. Jet seguía a lo suyo, hablando con la gente, divirtiéndose.  
Volvió a verla con una copa en la mano, mirando las obras de arte que se iban a subastar.

\- ¿Cuanto pagarías por esto? - preguntó acercándose a ella en silencio, Faye dio un respingo al oírle, se giró con tranquilidad y sonrió con falsedad.

\- Está pieza está valorada en más de un millón de woolons - dijo cómo si fuese una experta en arte.

\- Mucho dinero para un pobre cowboy- dijo Spike sonriendo.

Un mechón de su pelo se desprendió de su elaborado peinado y tuvo la tentación de colocárselo detrás de la oreja.  
Ella sopló el pelo que volvió a caer sobre sus ojos.

\- ¿ Trabajando? - preguntó curioso.

\- No - contestó el tipo con el que la había visto discutir momentos antes, mientras pasaba la mano por su cintura. - Ella esta aquí conmigo.

Faye no pudo esconder un gesto de desprecio, que trató de ocultar con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

\- Y... ¿ Eres? - preguntó Spike.

\- Sam Malek,coleccionista y dueño de todo esto, estas en mi casa, ¿ Y tu eres? - Malek sacó pecho en un gesto orgulloso y prepotente.

\- Mcmartigan, amante del arte en general- dijo con un ligero tono de burla en su voz que hizo sonreír a Faye.- Charlaba con la señorita sobre esa pieza de arte, en la que estoy interesado- dijo Spike señalando la obra de arte.

\- No tiene dinero suficiente para pagar su valor- dijo son suficiencia Malek. Faye aprovechó la ocasión para perderse entre la gente.

\- Puede ser o puede que le sorprenda, amigo- dijo Spike observando con disimulo cómo se alejaba de ellos.

\- La subasta empezará en una hora, le deseo suerte - dijo Malek con desprecio mientras se despedía con un gesto.

\- Muchas gracias - contestó Spike con falsedad. - Menudo gilipollas- murmuró disgustado cuando Malek le dejó solo.

Sam hablaba con todo el mundo. Dejaba bien claro quien era el dueño del lugar. Cada uno de sus gestos era un acto pretencioso, haciéndose notar, mostrando la opulencia y el derroche de aquella fiesta.  
Volvió a echar un vistazo por la estancia en busca de la recompensa que no parecía estar en ningún lado.

Faye salió discretamente por una de las puertas del salón. La siguió, no podía evitarlo, se sentía como una polilla atraída por la luz.

* * *

Estaba apoyada en la barandilla del balcón, fumando, ausente. El vestido verde dibujaba su cuerpo. No se había dado cuenta de qué estaba allí, observándola. Miraba el skyline de la ciudad. Parecía perdida en las luces y los sonidos.  
Se acercó a la barandilla y se puso a fumar junto a ella.

\- ¿ Como has llegado aquí? - preguntó con tranquilidad, sin mirarlo.

Le enseñó la llave- tarjeta que le había quitado Malek del bolsillo. Faye sonrió con tristeza y volvió a apoyarse en la barandilla.

\- Así que era aquí donde estabas metida - dijo Spike mordaz.

\- Si- contestó tajante con la vista puesta en la lejanía.

\- Una vida de lujo y comodidad, un sueño hecho realidad ¿eh?- dijo tocando sus pendientes.

\- Aja- contestó con el mismo tono de voz cortante que había usado antes.

\- ¿ Si te pidiera que dejaste todo esto y vinieses conmigo lo harías? - Spike se apoyó en la barandilla mirándola directamente, sonriendo con arrogancia.

\- ¿ Perdón? - preguntó confusa poniéndose frente a él.

\- Nada, sólo bromeaba - contestó con media sonrisa.

\- Lo imaginaba, eres un humorista de primera - dijo con ironía.

\- No quisiera yo apartarte de los lujos y las joyas - Spike metió las manos en sus bolsillo al apoyar la espalda en la barandilla.

\- Nadie te ha pedido que lo hagas. - Faye se cruzó de brazos apoyándose también en la barandilla.

\- Ahora tienes todo lo que quieres, siempre has sido una zorra interesada - Estaba enfadado.

\- Sé llama supervivencia. - le miró con acritud, molesta.

\- O usar a las personas. - replicó con sarcasmo.

\- Llámalo como quieras Spike, pero un desgraciado como tú no debería darme lecciones de moralidad. Eres un hipócrita. - dijo furiosa.

\- ...

\- ...

Se quedaron frente a frente, mirándose de manera desafiante. Era una cabeza más alto que ella, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, protegiéndose, pero aún así le miraba directamente a los ojos. Sus ojos verdes brillaban llenos de rabia.

\- ¿ Que haces aquí? - preguntó Malek entrado por la habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

Faye se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos antes de girarse para hablar.

\- Necesita alejarme de tu estúpida fiesta. - Faye se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se frotó los ojos, estaba agotada.

\- Cállate, hablaba con él - gruño Malek con desprecio.

\- Yo, lo mismo que ella - se burló Spike encogiendo los hombros.

\- Lárgate de mi fiesta, no quiero chusma como tu molestando a mis invitados.- Parecía furioso, con una pataleta de niñato malcriado al que no hacen caso.

\- De acuerdo. - Spike suspiró con exageración y dio un paso al frente.

\- ¿ Vienes? - preguntó girándose y tendiendo su mano, ella lo miró incrédula. - Vamos- la cogió de la mano y arrastró fuera de la habitación.

\- Escúchame Valentine, si sales por esa puerta, quemaré los discos duros y no tendrás nada, nada de nada. - dijo Malek con desprecio.

Faye se paró en seco en el umbral de la puerta. Spike la miró de arriba a bajo. Parecía abrumada, desolada. No soportaba verla así.

\- Sea lo que sea Faye, no lo necesitas- dijo Spike sin soltarla.

Ella lo miró con los ojos cargados de tristeza, casi suplicando que la entendiera. Spike la apretó la mano tirando un poco de ella.

Faye dio un pequeño paso haciendo él y Spike siguió caminando.

\- Te mataré, lo juro, a ti y a todos los que te importan - dijo Malek sin moverse del sitio.

\- Que original- suspiró Faye caminando tras Spike.

\- Si, ya no se amenaza como antes ¿Verdad? - dijo Spike girando la cabeza para sonreír. - Aficionado.

* * *

Salieron del hotel en dirección al puerto. Faye se paró frente a la Bebop y comenzó a juguetear con su pulsera, al cabo de unos minutos el Red Tail surcó el cielo y se posó con gracia sobre la cubierta de la nave.

\- Ese idiota no se va a quedar con mi nave- murmuró para ella misma.

\- ¿ Hay algo que esa pulsera no pueda hacer? - preguntó curioso Spike.

\- No tiene detector de indeseables - dijo.

Continuaron caminando sin dirección. No hablaban, andaban el uno al lado del otro en silencio. Faye levantaba su vestido con delicadeza para evitar que se rozara con el suelo, era un gesto descuidado y natural.

\- De verdad que tienes un pésimo gusto en los hombres - dijo finalmente Spike rompiendo el silencio.

Faye no dijo nada, se apoyó en la barandilla mirando al mar. Las luces se reflejaban en el agua tranquila que mecía las naves.

\- ¿ Quien es ese idiota? - preguntó Spike.

\- Es mi ex... mi acreedor, uno de ellos, siempre ha sido un capullo, antes de conoceros había conseguido librarme de él, pero...- dijo lanzando una colilla por la barandilla.

\- ¿Pero? - Spike se acercó a ella.

\- Nada... es una larga historia, tenía algo que yo quería - contestó con amargura. - Supongo que ya no importa.

\- ¿ Es peligroso? - preguntó apoyándose en la barandilla acercándose aún mas, rozándola con sus hombros.

\- Nada que no pueda manejar - suspiró .

Spike la miraba con un gesto confuso, se había quedado en silencio otra vez, mirando al horizonte, ensimismada, quiso abrazarla, pero se quedo quieto, observándola.

\- Quise decírtelo... - Faye se giró para mirarlo, estaba tan cerca de ella que podía oler su colonia. - No sabía cómo, ni qué, pero..

\- El otro día, en el sofá. - contestó Spike pensativo. - Hacia un año que...

\- Lo sé - le interrumpió.

\- Pensaba en ella - Spike apartó la mirada.

El hecho de que ni siquiera fuera capaz de decir su nombre producía en Faye una desolación absoluta.

\- Sigo atascado aquí, en está pesadilla - suspiró con su habitual sonrisa triste en los labios. - Como si estuviese maldito.

\- No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones. - Faye volvió a girarse en dirección al mar, se encendió un cigarro y volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos.

\- Ya lo sé, nunca me pides nada. - Spike se quedó callado durante un breve instante que se le hizo interminable, la paso el brazo por el hombro con delicadeza.- No quiero pensar en ella cuando estoy contigo, pero hay días en los que no puedo evitar recordarla... y no quiero... contaminar esto.

Se inclinó y apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella, Faye cerró los ojos y dejó escapar el aire entre sus labios.

\- Necesito alcohol- dijo Faye finalmente. - En grandes cantidades.

\- Yo también. -

* * *

Había mucho humo en el ambiente, la música era suave y agradable, el bar estaba prácticamente vacío. Bebían tranquilamente, brindando en silencio de vez en cuando. Faye tarareaba de vez en cuando al compás de la canción que sonaba. Tenía las mejillas encendidas, de vez en cuando le dedicaba miradas coquetas, sonriendo ligeramente alcoholizada. Aquel vestido no estaba hecho para ese bar, pero a ella no parecía importarle, lo lucía como si fuesen unos pantalones vaqueros.

\- ¿ Puedo decir algo? - preguntó girando el taburete y mirándola directamente.

\- Como si yo pudiera impedirlo- dijo con sarcasmo bebiendo de un trago el vaso de whisky que había frente a ella.

\- Quiero quitarte ese vestido, a ver si me entiendes, es bonito, pero...- Spike sonrió mientras de humedecía los labios.

Ella se sonrojó y a Spike le pareció divertido. Faye pidió que le llenarán el vaso otra vez, y se lo bebió sin mirarle. Se levantó, cuidando metódicamente sus movimientos, mientras se rozaba con él.

\- No llevo bragas- susurró en su oído con suavidad al separarse de él.

Spike la siguió hasta el baño, ella se giró justo antes de abrir la puerta y le dedicó un mirada lasciva, la agarró con fuerza al entrar y la empujó contra la pared sin dejar de besarla mientras ella trataba de quitarle el pantalón . La deseaba con locura, le remangó el vestido hasta la cadera. Spike sonrió cuando ella le rodeó con las piernas.

\- No hace falta que me quites el vestido- susurró con suavidad acariciando su pelo.

\- Eres perversa- murmuró cuando ella comenzó a mover la cadera ritmicamente.

\- Eso te encanta - contestó Faye entre gemidos.

* * *

Living is easy with eyes closed  
Misunderstanding all you see  
It's getting hard to be someone but it all works out  
It doesn't matter much to me  
Let me take you down, cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields  
Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about  
Strawberry Fields forever

Strawberry Fields forever - The Beatles.


	9. Drunken hearted boy

I'm worse at what I do best

And for this gift I feel blessed

Our little group has always been

And always will until the end

Smell like teen spirit- Nirvana.

* * *

 **\- Drunken hearted boy-**

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, buscando a su alrededor. Sé paró frente a la mesa y colocó sus brazos en jarras.

\- ¿Jet? ¡JET! - gritó Spike. - Algo se ha roto en el Swordfish, no arranca.

\- No está, tiene un cita- dijo Faye apareciendo por la puerta.

\- ¿ Un cita? ¿Con una mujer? - preguntó confuso.

\- Supongo, o un hombre, no seré yo quien juzgue - bromeó. - No creo que vuelva esta noche.

Spike se tiró sobre el sofá aburrido. No tenía nave y no podría salir de la Bebop que navegaba por el espacio en dirección a Marte.

\- Yo me voy a la mía también - dijo Faye sin darle mayor importancia.

-¿ Una cita? - preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Si - dijo tranquilamente metiendo la llave del Red Tail en un enorme bolso de cuero marrón.

La observó detenidamente, llevaba unos vaqueros desgastados y un enorme jersey de lana negra que dejaba uno de sus hombros al descubierto. Se despidió de él con la mano y desapareció por la puerta.

* * *

El aburrimiento le había llevado a beber, sentado en el sofá. Sirviéndose un trago tras otro y fumando sin parar. Era un desecho. Se entretenía cantando un vieja canción en un idioma que no entendía y la cual no recordaba haber aprendido. Había algo en su triste melodía que le resultaba hermoso.

 _*Hegoak ebaki banizkio_ _nerea izango zen,_ _ez zuen aldegingo._ _Bainan, honela_ _ez zen gehiago txoria izango_ _eta nik..._ _txoria nuen maite._

Llevaba horas de aquella manera, únicamente dejando el tiempo pasar. Bebía directamente de la botella, lo que resultaba bastante patético, aunque no había nadie allí que pudiera decírselo. La puerta se abrió y la vio bajar por las escaleras. Con el bolso al hombro, bebiendo una especie de zumo verdoso a través de una pajita.

Faye le dedicó una mirada incrédula y se giró a mirar el reloj.

\- ¿ Has estado bebiendo desde que me marché ?- preguntó asombrada terminando de bajar las escaleras.

\- Puede ser...- dijo sonriendo triunfalmente y arrastrando las palabras. - ¿Ya ha acabado tu cita?

\- Si- dijo casi en un suspiro dejando el vaso sobre la mesa.

\- ¿ Y...? - preguntó lleno de curiosidad, era pronto. No hacía muchas horas que se había ido.

\- Muy bien, mejor de lo que creía- dijo sonriendo.

Spike sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. Le molestaba verla sonreír de esa manera. Le molestaba que se lo hubiese pasado bien. La miró con los ojos entre cerrados y ella pareció darse cuenta y le hizo una mueca.

Se sentó junto a él, mirándole, incrédula, sonriendo abiertamente.

\- ¿Te la has bebido entera? - preguntó agitando la botella en su cara.

\- No... Si- dijo quitándosela de las manos. - Estaba aburrido, sin nave, sólo.

Estaba sonando melodramático, pero le daba igual. Era el alcohol el que hablaba no él.

\- No sé como sigues en pie, Spike- suspiró bebiendo de la botella que le había vuelto a quitar y mirándole por el rabillo del ojo.

\- Porque soy un hombre - sentenció convencido.

Faye se rió, y la miró con el ceño fruncido. Estaba muy borracho, más de lo habitual. No estaba seguro de tener todos sus sentidos con él.

\- Quisiera besarte- Spike la observó con gesto serio.

Besarla o tocarla o simplemente mirarla durante toda la noche. Cualquier cosa le valía en ese momento. No confiaba en lo que era capaz de decir, sentía que no podía controlar sus impulsos.

\- Como si alguna vez has necesitado permiso para eso- dijo ella pasándole la mano por el hombro.

La cogió la cara y la besó con cuidado. Ella le miraba con un sonrisa dulce en los labios. Sentía rabia, algún capullo la hacía sonreír. Sonreír con tranquilidad, con paz. ¿ Sonreía así después de estar con él? Se dejó caer sobre ella, apoyando la cabeza en sus hombros.

\- Vamos a la cama - murmuró.

\- ¿A la cama? - preguntó intentando disimular una sonrisa.

\- ¿Que? - preguntó indignado. - Nunca lo hemos hecho en una cama. Estaría bien que por una vez nos comportasemos como personas, no como animales en celo.

\- ¿ Que? - Faye estalló en una carcajada. - Oh Spike, estas muy borracho...

Volvió a besarla . Metiendo las manos por debajo de su jersey. Buscando la manera de desabrochar su sujetador.

\- Sabes a kiwi, me encantan los kiwis- no podía contenerse, un montón de palabrería sin sentido salía de su boca.

Faye le miraba entre incrédula y divertida, conteniendo las ganas de echarse a reir, estaba haciendo el ridículo delante de ella, probablemente le estaría chantajeando un mes después de todo esto.

Spike se levantó tambaleante, estaba terriblemente borracho, se apoyó en ella para caminar, murmurando estupideces. Faye le pasó un brazo por la cintura, parecía estar divirtiéndose viéndole en ese lamentable estado.

Entraron en su cuarto, Faye se sentó tranquilamente en la cama, apoyada en la pared.

Spike se quitó la chaqueta y los zapatos torpemente y después de un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano logró quitarse los pantalones.

\- Si supieras lo bonita que eres cuando sonríes - susurró acercándose a ella con cuidado, gateando sobre la cama.

La rodeó con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Murmurando algo que ella no pudo oír bien. Llenó sus pulmones de aire y suspiró sonoramente.

\- ¿Spike? - susurró ella acariciando su espalda con cuidado.

\- Un segundo- murmuró abrazándose a ella con cuidado.

Se quedó totalmente dormido en aquella posición. Está vez la batalla la había ganado el alcohol.

* * *

 _I remember it well_

 _The first time that I saw_ _Y_

 _our head around the door_

 _'Cause mine stopped working"_

No supo cuando tiempo había estado dormido, Faye estaba cantando mientras le pasaba suavemente los dedos por el pelo. Lo había tapado con una manta. Su voz era apenas un susurro. Le dolía la espalda, probablemente el dolor iba a durar una semana, pero no quería moverse, quería seguir oyéndola cantar, sentir sus dedos jugando con su pelo. Sentir el calor que desprendía, su respiración suave y acompasada . El corazón latiendo contra su oído. Respiró con cuidado.

Fue casi un movimiento involuntario pero ella se percató de que estaba despierto. Dejó de cantar.

\- Buenos días vaquero- dijo cuando él se despegó de ella.

Se dio cuenta que tenía una resaca horrible y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Faye se estiró como un gato, probablemente ella tampoco había estado en una posición confortable.

\- Dispárame por favor- suplicó Spike. - Dame misericordia.

Faye le dio una suave palmadita en la frente.

\- Ayer hice mucho el ridículo ¿Verdad? - preguntó, el palpitante dolor de cabeza apenas le dejaba hablar.

\- Bastante si- dijo ella encendiendo un cigarro.

\- Mierda - Spike se cubrió los ojos con el dorso de la mano, todo resultaba molesto, la luz, el sonido de su propia voz.

\- Aunque... fue agradable...- dijo Faye casi en un susurró.

Abrió los ojos, Faye miraba a algún lugar de la habitación, ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿ Puedo dormir aquí? - preguntó.- No me apetece arrastrarme hasta mi camarote. Doy puta pena.

\- Si - contestó pensativa.

Spike la observó en silencio, había perdido el brillo que tenía anoche en los ojos.

\- Está bien, iré a dormir al sofá- dijo ella tras unos segundos, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Faye le dedicó un sonrisa antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación.

\- No era necesario que te fueras - suspiró mirando al techo, pero ya era tarde.

* * *

Well, yes, people I am a poor, drunken hearted boy.

Well, yeah, people I am a poor, drunken hearted boy.

I have a whole ocean of trouble,

And just a little, half pint of joy.

I drink because I'm worried, I don't drink because I'm dry.

I know if I keep on drinkin, I'm liable to drink away my life.

But that's alright.

Drunken hearted boy- The Allman bothers

* * *

*Traducción Si le hubiese cortado las alas sería mío,no se habría así, no volvería a ser un pájaro,y al que amaba al pájaro.*

*La canción es Txoriak, txori de Mikel Laboa y está escrita en euskera.

Muchas gracias a todas de nuevo por ir comentando el fic. Aquí siguen estos dos girando en círculos concéntricos el uno al lado del otro. XD. Muchos besos, nos leemos!

Es la primera vez que uso la App para subir un capítulo, asi que si hay algo extraño es culpa de la tecnología, no mía. XD

al final no lo he subido por la app, jajajaja Herriavs Tecnology XD


	10. Feels so goog

I'm going where the sun keeps shining

Through the pouring rain

Going where the weather suits my clothes...

Everybody is talkin' - Henry Nilsen.

* * *

 **-Feels so good-**

Bajó las escaleras de la comisaría delante de ella. Se giró para verla bajar dando pequeños saltos. Escalera a escalera, como si fuese una niña pequeña jugando a algún ridículo juego infantil.

\- Dame mi parte- dijo extendiendo su mano cuando llegó a donde estaba él.

\- ¿ Ya? ¿ Vas a ir a las carreras? - preguntó escéptico. - ¿ No es un poco temprano?

\- No quiero desperdiciar este golpe de suerte - dijo colocando una mano en su cadera y ladeando su cabeza.

\- ¿ Nunca ahorras nada? - Spike rebuscó entre su bolsillos en busca del aparato que utilizaba para hacer traspasos entre tarjetas de crédito.

\- No- dijo solemne.

La miró con curiosidad, mientras ella seguía con la mano extendida esperando a recibir su parte. Parecía impaciente por desaparecer, como siempre.

\- A ver, Spike, si guardo más de 24 horas mi dinero en una cuenta bancaria , desparece para pagar mi deuda, teniendo en cuenta que tendría que vivir tres vidas para pagarla- dio un suspiró largo y dramático.- No, no ahorro nada, nunca, porque es absolutamente inútil.

\- ¿ Cómo hacías para sobrevivir antes de instalarte en la Bebop? - Spike se rascó la cabeza a la vez que hacía un traspaso entre las tarjetas.

\- Una chica tiene sus trucos- dijo con un sonrisa misteriosa, mientras guardaba el dinero en uno de sus bolsillos.

\- ¿ Que va a ser esta vez? ¿ Perros? ¿Caballos? - preguntó.

\- Me lo pensaré por el camino- Se acercaron a las naves paseando con tranquilidad. - Tijuana es un satélite maravilloso- dijo Faye mirando a su alrededor- Tiene un encanto especial.

\- El encanto de un montón de mierda- murmuró Spike abriendo la cabina de su nave.

\- ¿ Disfrutas llevándome la contraria?- dijo ella haciendo lo mismo y dedicándole una mirada tediosa.

\- Ni te lo imaginas - contestó Spike sonriendo con malicia.

Se subieron a las naves. Faye hizo un extraño movimiento al arrancar y la nave renqueó haciendo un fuerte ruido. LA vio maldecir, golpeando el volante con los puños.

\- ¿ No sabes conducir Faye? - se rió al arrancar.

\- Cállate, idiota- replicó molesta- Soy mejor piloto que tu.

Spike se rió con ganas, una carcajada larga y burlona.

\- Soy más rápida - dijo molesta ante las burlas de su compañero.

\- Ni lo sueñes, muñeca - Spike se recostó sobre su asiento, mientras colocaba el espejo retrovisor.

\- ¿ Una carrera, vaquero? - le retó coqueta con una mano en su mejilla observándole a través del teléfono.

\- ¿Estas segura, Valentine? Ese trasto tuyo no es rival para el Swordfish - Spike se inclinó ante la cámara, poniéndose los guantes que usaba habitualmente para conducir.

\- ¿Tu montón de chatarra?No me hagas reír ¿ Hasta donde? - Faye se estiró y le miró con una sonrisa desafiante.

\- ¿ Hasta el final de la colonia? - preguntó levantando una de sus cejas.

\- De acuerdo- dijo arrancando el motor y saliendo rápidamente.

\- Serás tramposa- Spike salió tras ella a toda velocidad.

Surcaron del cielo, ciertamente su nave era más aerodinámica que el Red Tail, pero Faye pilotaba a toda potencia. La adelantó pero no consiguió dejarla atrás, ella no tardó en ponerse a su lado. Se cruzó delante de él, impidiéndole ver y contándole el paso, volando en zigzag para que no la adelantarse. Llevaba el motor al límite, subió un par de metros para adelantar por arriba de ella volvió a bloquear su paso.

Faye llegó a meta con una maniobra que bien podría haberla hecho estrellase contra el suelo.

\- ¡Si! - gritó eufórica saltando de su nave- Te lo dije, soy más rápida que tú.

\- Pilotas como una pirada - Spike bajo del Swordfish y pateó una lata.

\- Le dijo la sartén al cazo - se burló ella poniendo las manos en su cintura.

\- Has hecho trampas - Spike la miró con un gesto serio.

\- He ganado, TE he ganado- dijo saltando alrededor de él- Maldita sea, tendríamos que haber apostado algo. - Se lamentó chasqueando los dedos en el aire.

\- Eres una pésima ganadora- dijo Spike mirándola de reojo, tratando de no echarse a reír. Ella le sacó la lengua sonriendo ampliamente. Últimamente sonreía mucho más, desde que tenía esas extrañas citas con alguien, estaba mucho más feliz, o al menos lo parecía, no solía buscarlo tan a menudo, aunque nunca lo había rechazado, le ponía enfermo. Fuese quien fuese acabaría rompiéndola el corazón y tendría deseos de matarlo. Tenía deseos de matarlo ahora, cuando se lo imaginaba tocándola.

Faye le miró durante unos segundos como si tratase de averiguar lo que él estaba pensando. Volvió a hacer un gesto de triunfo y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en un á la sombra en aquel caluroso día. Él hizo lo mismo y se sentó junto a ella, se dejó caer apoyando la cabeza en su regazo.

\- ¿ Estás cómodo? Mi madre no parió un cojín ¿Sabes? - dijo al encenderse un cigarro.

\- Siempre estoy cómodo entre tus piernas- Spike sonrió abiertamente mientras le quitaba el pitillo de los labios y le daba una calada.

Faye le dedicó un sonrisa escéptica y le pasó las manos por el pelo.

\- Me sorprende lo suave que es tu pelo, siempre pensé que sería una maraña indomable, pero... mis dedos se deslizan entre tus rizos con facilidad- dijo mirando al horizonte, Spike le devolvió el pitillo y cerró los ojos.

Faye empezó a tararear, entre dientes, dejando que el humo escapara entre la comisura de sus labios. Los silencios entre ellos siempre habían sido agradables, hablar era mucho más peligroso.

El teléfono sonó devolviéndoles a la realidad. Spike se incorporó molesto, y contestó la llamada.

\- ¿ Habéis capturado a Los Rata? - preguntó Jet al otro lado de la línea.

\- Si - dijo en un suspiro cuando sostenía el teléfono con una de sus manos.

\- Perfecto ¿ Podríais pasar por algún supermercado y hacer la compra? Estamos sin provisiones. - Jet se rascó el mentón.

\- Jet, no somos los chicos de los recados - dijo Faye detrás de él.

\- Faye si quieres comer, compra comida - contestó Jet tajante.

Spike entornó sus ojos cuando Faye enseñó su dedo corazón a la pantalla del teléfono.

\- De acuerdo, capitán - dijo poniéndose en pie, colgando el teléfono para evitar una discusión.

Faye se levantó tras él, sacudiendo el polvo de sus pantalones. Tiró la colilla al suelo y la pisó con la punta de la bota.

* * *

El chaval que estaba atendiendo en la caja del supermercado no le hacía caso, tenía los ojos clavados en Faye, concretamente en el trasero de Faye, que contoneaba consciente de que la estaban mirando. Rebuscaba algo en una estantería, pero se había inclinado lo suficiente para que pudiesen disfrutar del espectáculo de sus pantalones cortos.

\- Dos cartones de tabaco, Malvoro- repitió carraspeando con fuerza.

\- ¿Eh? - preguntó el muchacho sin tan siquiera mirarle.

\- Tabaco- dijo pasando la mano frente a sus ojos.

Se giró y dejó los cartones sobre la mesa, justo en el momento que Faye dejaba la cesta llena de cosas en el mostrador.

Faye le dedicó una cautivadora sonrisa al tiempo que le pasaba la tarjeta de crédito.

Spike se apartó un poco para disfrutar del espectáculo. El chico metía uno a uno los productos en las bolsas, mientras Faye coqueteaba y se divertía, apoyada en el mostrador.

\- ¿ Quiere que le lleve las compras al coche? - preguntó el dependiente cuando terminó de empaquetar toda la compra.

\- De acuerdo- volvió a sonreír con delicadeza, con falsedad y malicia.

El muchacho cargó con varias bolsas bastante pesadas, Faye llevaba una barra de pan bajo el brazo caminado delante de él meneando las caderas, consciente de cada gesto. La seguía como un perrito faldero, hechizado.

Spike salió tras ellos, con las manos en los bolsillos silbando y caminado lentamente.

Cuando el chiquillo se marchó, después de colocar toda la compra en el Red Tail, Faye se giró sonriendo triunfalmente y sacó de su camisa una botella de un whisky extremadamente caro.

\- Me miran, pero no me ven- dijo besando la botella.- Idiota.

\- No ven a nadie más- contestó sacando de la chaqueta los cartones de tabaco.

Ella le dedicó un gesto arrebatador y le chocó la palma de la mano.

\- De todas formas, se ha perdido lo mejor- dijo quitando las gafas de sol que había robado de la tienda y poniéndoselas él.

Faye bajo la cabeza para ocultar su rubor, a pesar de ser totalmente consciente de su atractivo no sabía encajar los piropos.

\- En el póquer es incluso mas divertido - dijo dándose la vuelta y guardando la botella con el resto de las compras - Un poco de escote... un falda mas corta de lo debido... y nadie mira mis manos.

\- ¿ Y si alguien no cae en tus trucos ? ¿Si te pillan haciendo trampas?- preguntó entregándola los cartones de tabaco para que los guardase también. - Yo me di cuente que me estabas trampeando cuando nos conocimos.

\- Disparo y huyo - se encogió de hombros. - No sería la primera vez.

Suspiró y sonrió con tristeza, no le extrañaba que siempre acabase metida en algún lío, había aprendido a sobrevivir a las bravas, la habían despertado en un mundo nuevo y salvaje, abandonándola a su suerte, sin recursos y sin armas para adaptarse en lo desconocido.

\- No te muevas- Spike se puso serio repentinamente y dio un paso hacia ella, pasó el brazo por su cintura y colocó la mano sobre el Glock que Faye guardaba en el pantalón. - No mires atrás, mírame a mi.

\- ¿ Que sucede? - preguntó con gesto serio y poniéndose en guardia.

Spike se inclinó y con la mano libre le cogió de la cara con cuidado y la besó.

\- Eres idiota- dijo cuándo se separó de ella dándole un pequeño empujón. - Me has asustado, capullo.

\- Volvamos a la Bebop- Spike se rió al tiempo que levantaba las cejas y le dio la espalda caminando hacia su nave.

* * *

Al encender el comunicador vio a través de la cámara, que estaba maquillándose. Totalmente concentrada se pintaba los labios con extremo cuidado.

\- Ese color es horrible - dijo finalmente Spike por decir algo, para que ella se diese cuenta que la estaba mirando, aunque estaba seguro que lo sabía, que siempre sabía cuando él la miraba.

\- Pues lo tienes por toda la cara, encanto - contestó Faye si dejar de mirarse al espejo al tiempo que pasaba las manos por su pelo, desenredándolo.

\- "Touche" - Spike rió encendiendo el motor del Swordfish y poniéndose en marcha.

\- ¿ Faye? - preguntó cuando llevaban más de media hora de vuelo en absoluto silencio.

\- ¿ Que? - ella continuaba con la mirada fija en el camino.

\- ¿ Tú te casarías conmigo? - preguntó con la voz cargada de ironía.

\- ¿ Qué? ¿Cómo? - le miró a través de la cámara y echó a reír. - ¿ Cómo me preguntas esas cosas? ¿ Quieres que me estrelle?

\- Es una pregunta retórica- Spike maniobró para colocar la aeronave a su altura.

\- ¿ Por que demonios querrías tú casarte de todos modos? - dijo mirándole a través de la ventana y haciendo un gesto de incredulidad.

\- ¿ Por que no? Las bodas son divertidas- respondió ligeramente ofendido.

\- Spike, todos nuestros amigos están muertos, sería la boda más triste del universo - sentenció Faye lanzándole una mirada cargada de escepticismo a través del teléfono.

\- Eres una romántica de las que ya no quedan ¿ eh Faye? - comentó con sarcasmo.

\- No tendríamos ni testigos, Spike - suspiró ella.

\- ¿ Ed y Jet? - preguntó.- ¿ Se necesitan dos personas no?

\- Ed es menor de edad, no puede - Faye golpeó con la punta de los dedos la pantalla de la cámara.

\- Entonces esperaremos a que sea mayor - sentenció con seriedad pero con una mirada burlona.

\- Claro, Spike, lo que tu digas - dijo en tono sarcástico.

\- Que poco sentido del humor tienes, querida - dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

\- Será que no tienes cualidades como payaso - contestó.

* * *

Feels good  
I'm stranded on a spaceship hideaway  
And something makes me think I'm here to stay  
I'm so happy where I am

Feels good  
I've journeyed to the other atmosphere  
And every breath I take just makes it clear  
I'm holding heaven in my hands  
It's automatic baby and it feels so good

Feels so goog - Jamiroquai.


	11. Sleep, dont weep

Well I never pray  
But tonight I'm on my knees yeah  
I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah  
I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now  
But the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me now

Bitter sweet symphony - The Verve.

* * *

 **-Sleep, don't weep-**

Lo curioso de la lluvia en Marte es que está programada de antemano, cualquiera puede saber que día lloverá. Cualquiera que dedicase diez minutos de su vida a ver las noticias del tiempo.

Faye no era de esa clase de chicas, entró en la Bebop totalmente empapada.

Pasó a su lado sin verlo. Con el pelo mojado cayendo a ambos lados de la cara. Las gotas brillaban en su piel bajo la mortecina luz de la nave. Spike la paró cogiendo uno de los pasa-cintos de su pantalón.

Había bebido, lo suficiente para tener una escusa.

Faye se detuvo en seco, Spike se colocó tras ella y la rodeó con los brazos. Estaba muy quieta, la besó en el cuello mientras le pasaba las manos por el estómago.

La escuchó ahogar un suspiro, estaba llorando. Spike la miró y ella apartó la cara. La última vez que la había visto llorar, fue el día en el que salió en busca de su última pelea con Vicious y en aquella ocasión no tuvo el valor para girarse.

La abrazó más fuerte y la besó en el pelo. Apoyó su cabeza en la ella. Pasó los brazos por encima de los suyos. Volviendo a abrazarla con ternura. Faye rompió a llorar desconsolada. No sabía muy bien que hacer, así que quedó quieto, rodeándola con los brazos, en silencio, dejando que llorase.

Acabaron en su camarote, era extraño tener a Faye allí, nunca había estado en su habitación. Había conseguido que se quitase la ropa mojada y se pusiera una de sus viejas camisetas. Allí estaba en su cuarto, con su ropa, sentada frente a él, sin decir nada, fumando.

\- ¿ Estas bien? - preguntó finalmente Spike.

\- No - contestó sin tan siquiera mirarle.

Spike dio una larga calada a su cigarro, no estaba acostumbrado a ver a Faye sin su máscara, siempre se las arreglaba para encubrir su tristeza bajo una capa de frivolidad y soberbia.

\- El día que Durden se me escapó, conocí a alguien de mi pasado, un antiguo novio- se llevó la mano a la cara y se frotó la frente.- Sólo que ahora era un adorable anciano con alzhéimer, he estado visitándole todo este tiempo, la mayoría de las veces no se acordaba de mi, otras me contaba cosas que yo no recordaba. - Faye suspiró y tiró la ceniza de su cigarro en una lata de cerveza vacía.- Se había casado, tenía hijos, nietos, incluso algún bisnieto. - Se abrazó a sus rodillas. - Cuando veía a su familia... veía lo que habría sido de mi vida...si no...- Se mordió los labios intentando tragar sus lágrimas. - Ahora podría estar haciendo galletas para mis nietos en vez de estar aquí, así...

\- No tienes ni 25 años aún, puedes tener todo eso, sólo que 70 años más tarde, tienes todo el futuro delante de ti - le lanzó el mechero que ella estaba buscando.

\- Ni loca- dijo con seriedad.- No pienso traer niños a este mundo.- Se estiró y se apoyó en la pared -Esa vida ya no está a mi alcance, además cualquier día de estos alguno de mis acreedores me meterá un balazo en el estómago y me tirará a un pozo- hizo un gesto despreocupado y sonrió, al menos ella pretendía sonreír. - Así que no tengo mucha fe en mi futuro tampoco.

\- No pienso dejar que nadie te tire a un pozo - dijo muy serio mirándola fijamente, cómo si estuviera enfadado.

\- Gracias, supongo - esbozó una ligera sonrisa agradecida.

\- ¿ Que ha sido del anciano? - Spike dobló una de sus piernas y se apoyó en ella.

\- Murió la semana pasada - suspiró - Me salté la visita semanal, tenía resaca o estaba trabajando o cualquier otra estupidez que en ese momento me pareció más importante - apagó el cigarro contra la lata.- He llegado esta tarde a la residencia y allí no había más que una habitación vacía, ni siquiera se donde le han enterrado, la familia ni sabía que yo existía. Mi último lazo con mi pasado se ha desvanecido... otra vez - se le quebró la voz y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, apoyando los brazos en las rodillas y ocultando su cara entre ellos.

Nunca había soportado ver a una mujer llorando. Su madre solía llorar cuando estaba demasiado colocada como para hacer la cena, le quemaba la droga a escondidas, en una ocasión su primera novia se acercó a él llorando porque su padrastro había intentado abusar de ella, le dio una paliza que lo mandó al hospital, tenía sólo dieciséis años, Julia lloró cuando la dispararon y destrozó desde los cimientos al sindicato. Ahora no tenía nada que quemar, golpear ni matar.

\- ¿Sabes? Pensaba que estabas saliendo con alguien - necesitaba decir algo, lo que fuese.

\- ¿ En serio ? - preguntó en un sollozo levantando la vista con los ojos enrojecidos y vidriosos- ¿Por qué?

Spike se levantó ligeramente y se sentó a su lado, apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza.

\- Julia me engañaba con Vicious o a él conmigo, nunca lo tuve muy claro, realmente - recordar le hacía sentir miserable y no podía disimular la tristeza en su voz.

\- Quizás a ninguno, quizás no supo elegir - Faye se incorporó estirando sus hombros desperezándose.

\- ¿ Tu crees? - la miró directamente a los ojos, ladeando la cabeza.

\- No lo sé, sólo trato de entenderla- apoyó la mano en su mentón cubriendo sus labios, sosteniéndole la mirada.

\- Yo nunca llegué a hacerlo - dijo con pesar.

Faye finalmente desvió la mirada y suspiró apenada.

\- ¿No te gusta que hable de ella? - preguntó con delicadeza.

\- No se que es mejor, que lo hagas o que no - contestó.

Ninguno añadió una palabra más. Volvieron a encenderse sendos cigarros, alguna vez le habían dicho que en compañía de otro fumador se fumaba el doble, era verdad. Se acabaron los cigarros y permanecieron en silencio un buen rato más.

\- No he estado con nadie más... lo he intentado, créeme, pero en el momento de la verdad, siento como si te traicionase y se siento fatal - Faye se apoyó en la pared, por alguna razón no se atrevía a mirarle.

\- Yo tampoco, si te sirve de algo - dijo Spike.

\- Ya lo sabía - ladeó su cabeza ligeramente para observarle y esbozó un tenue sonrisa.

\- ¿ Por que? - preguntó con curiosidad.

\- No eres chico de una sola noche - Se giró para coger el paquete de tabaco que había sobre la mesa, encendió uno y se lo pasó.

\- ¿ A no? - Spike sonrió tocando sus dedos para coger el cigarrillo.

\- Eres complicado - le devolvió la sonrisa y se encendido su propio pitillo.

\- Gracias, supongo -

Volvió a hacerse el silencio entre ellos, dejando que el humo les rodease, como una neblina etérea que los envolvía como un manto.

\- Que sepas que he tenido mis rollos de una noche, una camarera del Mac's Diner, Judy, entre otras muchas - dijo socarrón, riendo entre dientes con orgullo.

\- ¿Judy? - le miró de reojo . - Lo dices como si la conociese.

\- Si, de Judy y Punch - dijo alzando sus cejas repetidamente.

\- ¿ La rubia del Big Shot?- preguntó sin creérselo demasiado.

\- Aja - Spike la miraba atentamente, con una amplia y hermosa sonrisa burlona.

\- Venga ya - no le creía en absoluto, le dedicó una mirada escéptica colocando la mano sobre su cadera.

\- En serio - sonreía abiertamente.

\- No te creo, me estás tomando el pelo- dijo Faye riendo mientras le daba un ligero empujón.

\- Piensa lo que quieras - contestó encogiendo los hombros.

Faye estiró las piernas y se tumbó de lado abrazando la almohada.

Spike la miró durante unos segundos y se tumbó también con los brazos tras la cabeza.

\- ¿ Te quedas a dormir? - preguntó mirando al techo.

\- Estoy cómoda aquí - murmuró ella.

Spike alargó el brazo y apagó la luz y volvió a colocarse en la misma posición. Ella le daba la espalda, a pesar de la oscuridad, podía ver el movimiento de sus hombros al respirar.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - dijo Spike girando la cabeza ligeramente para mirarla.

\- Vas a hacerlo de todas formas- contestó con un suspiro exagerado.

\- Aquella noche en el Swordfish me dijiste que me querías ¿ Es verdad? - preguntó Spike en apenas un susurro.

Faye se cubrió la cara con las manos, agradeciendo que la oscuridad impidiese que Spike viese qué se había sonrojado hasta las orejas.

\- ¿ Por qué no me habías dicho nada hasta ahora? - susurró avergonzada.

\- Fue mi primera vez, nadie me lo había dicho antes - dijo con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

\- ¿Nunca? - parecía incrédula.

\- No- respondió con seriedad. - ¿ A ti si?

\- Si, aunque la mayoría de la veces era mentira - murmuró abrazando la almohada contra su pecho.

\- ¿ Mentías tú? - tenía la vista clavada en el techo, respirando con fuerza, era un sonido repetitivo y constante, al fin y al cabo era fumador. Tenía que pagar el precio.

\- No. -

Spike se giró y estiró su brazo sobre ella para abrazarla. Se acercó a ella y metió la cabeza entre su pelo. Faye le cogió del brazo y se acomodó contra él.

\- ¿ Judy? ¿En serio? - preguntó riendo ligeramente.

\- Buenas noches, Faye- dijo Spike dando un beso en su hombro.

* * *

Sleep, don't weep, my sweet love

Your face is all wet and your day was rough

So do what you must do to find yourself

Wear another shoe, paint my shelf

Those times that I was broke, and you stood strong

I think I found a place where I...

Sleep, don't weep- Damien Rice.


	12. A very Bebop Christmas

It's that time of year when the world falls in love  
Ev'ry song you hear seems to say "Merry Christmas,  
"May your New Year dreams come true"  
And this song of mine in three-quarter time  
Wishes you and yours the same thing, too

Christmas Waltz - Frank Sinatra.

* * *

Navegaban sin rumbo fijo. Les esperaban por delante horas y horas de largo y aburrido viaje. Algunos dirían que mirar el espacio infinito es de una belleza sobrecogedora, al cabo de treinta y seis horas de viaje, lo único que ves son jodidos puntos de luz. Puntitos de luz en la inmensa negritud.

Era el quinto paseo que se daba por la nave, cuando algo llamó su atención. Un bonsái decorado como un árbol de Navidad. De colores, brillante y hortera. Sobre la mesa, en medio de la sala de estar.

Un puto bonsái, decorado, en la Bebop. Definitivamente estaba soñando. Se pellizcó, no, las horas de vuelo comenzaban a producirle alucinaciones. Se sentó en el borde de la mesa, incrédula, tocando las ramas con cuidado y quizás algo de temor.

\- ¿ Sabes lo delicados que son esos árboles, Faye? - dijo la voz grave de Jet tras ella.

\- ¿ Que? - preguntó aún absorta en el pequeño árbol.

\- ¿Por qué le has puesto esa mierda encima a mi bonsái ? - Jet se inclinó a observar el bonsái del que colgaba alguna estrella y estaba rodeado de varias tiras de pequeñas bolitas de colores.

\- Yo no he sido- respondió indignada dándose la vuelta para mirarle a la cara.

\- Esos collares son los que se les da a las chicas en las fiestas cuando... ya sabes, y tu eres la única mujer de esta nave - Jet cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y la miró con reproche.

\- ¿ Pero tú que te piensas? ¿ Que soy una especie de puta intergaláctica o que? - alzó la voz molesta, poniéndose en pie.

\- Quizá - murmuró él elevando aún más el tono de voz.

\- Que te den - gritó ofendida .

\- Eres una amargada - siseó con maldad.

\- Y tu estas calvo - bufó ella apretando los puños.

\- Muy maduro Faye, muy maduro - replicó con suficiencia cortándole el paso y estirándose para parecer aún mas alto de lo que era.

\- Olvídame - dijo marchándose de la sala quejándose en voz alta de lo injusta que era la vida y las ganas que tenía de perder de vista a aquel montón de perdedores.

* * *

Faye llevaba únicamente una camiseta negra, en la que podía leerse ACAB en letras blancas. Cubría lo justo para que nadie pudiese ver su ropa interior, si no se agachaba, claro.

Estaba aburrida y no se le ocurría otra cosa que hacer que pasear arriba y a abajo por la Bebop. Tarareando un estúpido villancico que se había instalado en su cabeza y no conseguía olvidar.

\- ¿Pretendes provocarme, Faye?- dijo irritado Jet cuando pasó a su lado silbando "Last Christmas".

\- ¿Yooo? ¿Por qué? - preguntó fingiendo una voz dulce e infantil, deteniéndose a su lado.

\- He sido policía muchos años, se lo que significan esas siglas - dio un respiración lenta y cansada poniendo los brazos en jarras.

\- ¿Así? Dime ¿ Que significan Jet? - preguntó con sarcasmo y haciendo un gran énfasis en cada una de las palabras.

\- All cops are bastards ...- Jet resopló irritado.

\- Te equivocas, All Cats Are Beautifull- dijo señalado sigla a sigla la camiseta.

\- ¿ Desde cuándo te gustan los gatos? - se frotó la frente rendido.

\- Desde siempre, de hecho estoy pensando traer dos o tres a la nave - se encogió de hombros y despareció de su presencia silbando aquel maldito villancico mientras chasqueaba sus dedos.

\- Que cruz me ha caído encima con esta mujer - dijo alejándose de ella, mientras la escuchaba reír entre dientes. - Que cruz.

* * *

Se había tumbado en el sofá, deseando quedarse dormida, sólo para que el tiempo pasase mas rápido. Pero la suerte nunca había sido la mejor de sus aliadas. La temperatura parecía demasiado alta incluso para llevar únicamente una camiseta.

Spike apareció por la puerta, sólo llevaba los pantalones que usaba para entrenar, tenía la piel cubierta de sudor y sus músculos estaban definidos después de su sesión de ejercicio.

No era capaz de apartar la mirada, lo único que deseaba era que la empotrase contra la pared y le hiciese el amor salvajemente. La miró por encima del hombro dedicándole una sonrisa arrebatadora a la vez que guiñaba un ojo. Un sudor frío recorrió su espalda, mientras sentía el calor subir hasta sus mejillas.

Ese maldito cabrón podía leer su mente cuál libro abierto.

\- Jet - gritó recostándose en el sofá y abanicándose con una revista. - ¿ Por que demonios hace tanto calor ?

\- Se ha roto el aire- contestó desde la cocina con socarronería.

\- ¿ A que esperas para arreglarlo?- preguntó molesta.

\- A que cierta aprovechada me pague lo que me debe - replicó canturreando.

Resopló malhumorada y escuchó a Spike reírse mientras desaparecía por el pasillo en dirección a la ducha.

* * *

Jet estaba en la cocina, tarareando el villancico que había estado silbando Faye, mientras cocinaba algo.

\- ¿ Estas de buen humor? - preguntó Spike tras él.

\- ¿ Eh?- dijo al darse la vuelta y ver a su amigo secándose el pelo con una toalla.

\- Pareces de buen humor - dijo apoyándose en la pared.

\- Puede ser - contestó Jet encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿ Estás de buen humor porque has subido el termostato de la nave sólo para molestar a Faye y lo has conseguido ? - preguntó sonriendo mientras le miraba de soslayo.

\- Que va- sonrió ampliamente.

\- Sois unos chiquillos - Spike negó con la cabeza.

\- Habló Mr Sensatez - Jet le miró alzando sus cejas de manera exagerada y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

\- ¿ Que cocinas? - preguntó asomándose sobre la sartén y olfateando el aire, ignorando completamente el comentario.

\- Ternera con pimientos- Jet sonrió meneando la sartén en la que saltaban pequeños trozos de pimientos y algo que parecía carne.

Spike cogió un tenedor y pinchó en la comida.

\- Por una vez puedo decir que esto está realmente bueno - dijo saboreando el bocado.

\- Gracias por tu aprobación, ¡oh! gran maestro de las proteínas- se burló Jet agarrando su hombro con fuerza.

Spike se rió con ganas

\- De todas formas, Jet, dale a Faye un respiro, no está pasando por un buen momento - dijo con media sonrisa

\- ¿ Y a ti te preocupa por... ? - preguntó Jet con curiosidad.

\- Lo que sea por el bienestar de la Bebop - Spike se encogió de hombros y tras robar otro bocado de la sartén se alejó de él.

\- Que considerado te estás volviendo Spike - le dijo al verlo alejarse por el pasillo.

* * *

Seguía sentada en el sofá, había leído la revista, había fumado su paquete de cigarrillos y acababa de robarle otro a Spike. El aburrimiento la hacía pensar y era lo que menos necesitaba.

Jet se acercó a ella, se sentó a su lado en silencio, cogió la revista y comenzó a ojearla, pasando las hojas ruidosamente.

\- Siento mucho lo de antes- dijo finalmente volviendo a posar la revista sobre la mesa.

\- Da igual- respondió Faye sin mirarle.

\- Lo digo en serio, a veces no tengo paciencia contigo, no es por nada en especial - Jet suspiró. - No lo hago realmente para enfadarte, ni para hacerte sentir mal...

\- No estoy enfadada, me divierte discutir contigo, es parte de la rutina que me hace sentir normal- Faye le interrumpió apoyando la mano sobre su brazo metálico. - Me distraes.

\- ¿Cómo un mono de feria? - preguntó

\- Si, pero sin todo el pelo - apostilló riéndose como una niña pequeña.

\- Muy bonito Faye, vengo a disculparme y me insultas - dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

\- Calla, anda - le dio un pequeño empujón y le dedicó una sonrisa cálida.

\- Has estado muy triste últimamente ...- dijo casi en un susurro.

\- La vida ya sabes... - se reclinó sobre el respaldo del sofá y dejó escapar el aire entre sus labios de manera ruidosa. - Nada que no pueda soportar.

\- Si...supongo ¿Todo bien entonces?

\- Claro- le miró fijamente - Siempre que gane yo en estas peleas.

Jet sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un paquete de puritos. Ofreció uno a Faye que lo cogió agradecida. Se pusieron a fumar en silencio, sin mirarse, disfrutando del silencio del espacio, acompañado del siempre presente motor de la Bebop.

\- Entonces si tu no has decorado el árbol y yo tampoco ¿ Lo ha hecho Spike? - preguntó repentinamente Jet incrédulo.

\- ¿Spike? - levantó su ceja escéptica- Spike es el puto Grinch, sería capaz de creerme que lo he hecho yo estando sonámbula antes de creer que ha sido Spike

\- Tienes razón, es un ogro - Jet asintió cerrando los ojos.

\- Muy bonito chicos, hablar así de un compañero cuando no está- dijo bajando las escaleras, llevaba un bol en una mano y tres vasos de plástico en la otra. También un gorro de Papa Noel, ladeado sobre la cabeza. - ¿ Hablabais así de mi cuando me estaba muriendo?

Le dedicaron sendas miradas cargadas de odio, mientras se acercaba a ellos.

\- Bromeaba - dijo sonriendo.

\- Tienes las gracia en el culo Spike-o - Jet tiró la colilla sobre el cenicero.

\- Mira, ya tienes algo en lo que estar de acuerdo con Faye- dijo dejando el bol sobre la mesa y haciéndole un guiño.

\- Aquí tienes a tu puta intergaláctica, Jet- dijo Faye ladeando la cabeza y dejándose caer sobre el sofá.

Jet no pudo reprimir una carcajada larga y sonora, que casi le hace llorar. Faye se contagió de la risa de su amigo y comenzó a reír también sin control.

Spike les miró de hito en hito y les dedicó una mueca de desprecio.

\- ¿ Has hecho ponche navideño? - preguntó Faye sorprendida mirando el contenido del bol a la vez que se secaba las lágrimas.- ¿ Estás enfermo?

Spike la pasó un vaso e hizo lo mismo con Jet, los llenó con un pequeño cazo y se sentó en el asiento libre.

\- "Merry fucking Christmas" equipo- dijo brindando al aire.

\- Feliz Navidad chicos- dijo Faye imitando el gesto.

\- Feliz Navidad - Jet hizo lo mismo y bebió un trago. - Esto tiene más Bourbon que ponche - hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras se terminaba el contenido del vaso.

\- A mi me gusta- dijo Faye saboreando el ponche ensimismada.

Miró a Spike que volvía a llenar los vasos, con aquel ridículo gorro sobre la cabeza y su estúpida sonrisa instalada en la cara. Se sentó en la butaca no sin antes accionar algún botón dentro del bonsái, una pequeñas luces empezaron a parpadear y a emitir un molesto y desafinado "jingle bells".

\- Lo que nos faltaba - Jet se llevó las manos a la cabeza y Spike comenzó a reír con despreocupación.

\- Echo de menos a Ed- Faye tras un rato en silencio.

\- Si...yo también, incluso al chucho- Jet sonrió con melancolía.

\- Pues yo me alegro de que ellos tuviesen su final feliz- Spike bebió mirándoles por encima del vaso.

\- Si - Faye suspiró llenando los vasos de nuevo.- ¿Sabéis? Siempre me pregunté porque había un perro en la Bebop.

\- Spike lo encontró cazando-

\- La historia no es así, la presa lo quería y lo use como cebo, lo necesitaba para capturar al tipo aquel, ¿ Hakim?- Spike se rascó la cabeza.

\- Si, creo que si -

\- Sigue sin explicar porque estaba Ein en la nave - les interrumpió Faye.

\- Spike no fue capaz de abandonarlo - dijo Jet conteniendo la risa - En el fondo es un sentimental.

\- Tu le compraste un collar antes de saber que se quedaría- replicó Spike con rapidez.

Faye se rió, volviendo a llenar los vasos de aquel ponche extremadamente alcohólico.

\- Yo pensé seriamente que te quedarías con aquella niña del oráculo.

\- Yo también - añadió Faye rápidamente.

\- Era la hija de un amigo...- Jet trató de explicarse, pero no le hacían ni caso, no paraban de reírse.

\- Te volviste loco, no nos dejabas fumar en la Bebop- dijo Faye al borde de las lágrimas, doblada sobre si misma.

\- Es mi nave y se hace lo que yo mando - masculló entre dientes.

\- Si mi capitán- Spike se puso en pie y se cuadró frente a él.

Faye se rió tan fuerte que emitió un pequeño gruñidito final, haciendo que ellos se rieran aún más. El cuenco del ponche se vaciaba a un ritmo frenético.

-¿ Y aquel ridículo cowboy de pacotilla? - dijo repentinamente Spike chasqueando los dedos - Menudo capullo.

\- Andy - exclamó Jet levantando la mano como si estuviese pidiendo la vez en clase.

\- El que tanto se parecía a ti - añadió Faye lanzándole una bolita de papel.

\- No se parecía a mi - gruño Spike cruzándose de brazos.

\- Si- dijeron a la vez

\- No - replicó dando un golpe sobre la mesa.

\- Fue el peor polvo de mi vida- murmuró Faye ya algo perjudicada por el alcohol.

\- ¿ Que? -

\- Nada, Nada olvidarlo- dijo ella riendo, con las mejillas coloradas por el efecto del ponche.- Es alcohol me hace hablar de más.

\- Fue un buen año, a pesar de todo -

\- No, no lo fue- le cortó Spike mientras se terminaba el enésimo vaso de ponche.

\- Para nada- añadió Faye negando con la cabeza.

\- Lo que queráis, pero sobrevivimos y ahora más de un año después estamos celebrando la puta Navidad, cada paso que dimos nos ha traído hasta aquí y aquí es un buen lugar en el que estar - dijo Jet poniéndose en pie.

\- Brindo por eso - contestó Spike alzando su vaso.

\- Por cada paso que damos- Faye alzó su mano también e inclinó la cabeza.

Brindaron en silencio y se terminaron lo que quedaba de ponche.

\- Buenas noches - dijo finalmente Jet antes de marcharse a descansar.

* * *

Faye se sentó con las piernas sobre el sofá mientras se terminaba el cigarro. Spike se levantó del asiento y se colocó a un lado, mirándola desde arriba. Sonrió maliciosamente apoyándose en el reposa brazos del sofá.

\- ¿ Has decidido llevar sólo esa camisetita para provocarme, Valentine? - dijo mientras le cogía de las piernas y tiraba de ellas.

\- Que mal pensado eres Spike - ella frunció el ceño y le puso un pie sobre el pecho.

\- Ya... tengo una mente muy sucia.- dijo gateando sobre ella.

\- Tengo un regalo de Navidad para ti- le susurró al oído cuando se puso sobre ella.

\- ¿ Donde está? - quiso saber curioso.

\- Lo llevo puesto - sonrió con malicia y se paso la lengua por los labios.

\- Entonces tendré que desenvolverlo- dijo quitándole la camiseta recorriendo todo su cuerpo con las manos. .

Le dio un mordisco en el cuello y se levantó para mirarla, mientras ella se reía pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuello y tiraba al suelo el gorro navideño.

\- Yo también tengo algo para ti- susurró Spike cogiendo sus piernas con cuidado y poniéndolas tras su espalda. - Ya veras... ya.

* * *

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true oh  
All I want for Christmas is you

All i want for Christmas is you - Mariah Carey.

* * *

 **En primer lugar :**

 **¡Feliz navidad a todo el mundo ! Espero que paséis las fiestas felices y como queráis pasarlas ! :) Miles de besitos!**

 **En segundo lugar :**

 **No tenía pensado hacer este capitulo, no se si tiene sentido dentro del fic o si los personajes están OOc ( sobre todo Spike) pero bueno me pareció divertido hacer un capitulo navideño. jajaaja.**

 **Gracias por leerme !**


	13. Street spirit

Rows of houses, all bearing down on me  
I can feel their blue hands touching me  
All these things into position  
All these things we'll one day swallow whole  
And fade out again and fade out

* * *

Jet le miró con detenimiento, sus ojeras marcadas y su apariencia cansada le daban un aspecto lamentable. Estaba sentado en el sofá con la vista clavada en la puerta. Fumaba y por la pinta del cenicero llevaba así mucho tiempo.

\- Vaya cara tienes ¿ Faye no te deja dormir? - bromeó, aunque había una tensión incomoda en la estancia, trató de reírse pero se dio cuente que no le apetecía, no le apetecía en absoluto.

\- Han vuelto -

\- ¿ Qué? - preguntó confundido.

\- El sindicato sabe que estoy vivo -

\- ¿Como es posible? - no podía creerse que aquello estuviese sucediendo de nuevo. Tenían el derecho de vivir libres, se lo habían ganado, habían sobrevivido.

\- Buscarán la Bebop, saben que vivo aquí, deberías venderla y esconderte en algún lugar - aplastó el cigarro contra el cenicero deshaciéndolo en migajas.

\- ¿Que demonios estás a diciendo? ¿Quieres que me deshaga de mi medio de existencia? ¿ De que voy a vivir? ¿ Donde voy a vivir? - no le apetecía discutir con él, no tenía fuerzas, ni ganas.

\- Tengo algo de dinero - le cortó. -Podrías comprarte otra nave o una casa... podrías incluso no trabajar.

\- ¿ Desde cuando tienes dinero tú, Spike? - preguntó enfadado, porqué demonios no había aprendido la lección si el dragón te atrapa entre sus garras no parará hasta devorarte. .

\- De mis años en el Sindicato...

\- ¿ Crees que me interesa ese dinero? Dinero de sangre... Estás completamente loco- pensó en darle un puñetazo, en matarlo él mismo ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirle que abandonase todo? ¿Que lo abandonase a él?

\- Porque crees que no lo he usado hasta ahora... - era demasiado joven para sentirse tan viejo. - Hablo en serio Jet, sabes que son peligrosos, has sido policía... No tienen piedad.

\- ¿Que vas a hacer tu? -

\- Desaparecer -

\- ¿ Que pasa con Faye? -

Se quedó en silencio. El sonido del Red Tail aparcando en el hangar de la Bebop se oía en la distancia. Jet miró a su amigo que resopló con cansancio. Esperaron en silencio a que ella apareciera por la puerta. Cuando entró por la puerta les miró extrañada.

\- ¿ Que te ha pasado en la cara? - preguntó Jet al verla.

\- Me he peleado en las carreras - suspiró llevándose la mano a un corte que tenía sobre el labio. - Más bien, me ha pegado una loca supersticiosa, hay gente que pierde la cabeza con las apuestas.

Jet se rió y Spike hizo lo mismo, Faye les hizo un gesto de desprecio y abandonó la sala sin añadir una palabra.

Spike se llevó las manos a la cabeza abatido. Jet le miró preocupado cuando este le sonrió con tristeza.

\- Está bien chico - apoyó su mano en el hombro de Spike.- Me buscaré la vida, seguiré sea como sea...

Le escuchó encenderse un cigarro sin decir nada fue hasta el cuarto de los bonsáis y volvió con un par de puros de gran tamaño. Le ofreció uno y comenzaron a fumar en silencio.

* * *

This machine will, will not communicate  
These thoughts and the strain I am under  
Be a world child, form a circle  
Before we all go under  
And fade out again and fade out again

* * *

Se paró en la puerta de su habitación, observando como se ponía la vieja camiseta que en una ocasión fue suya. Ella se dio cuenta que la miraba, se giró despacio y sonrió con dulzura. Sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Dio tres pasos hacia ella.

\- Sabes que te quiero ¿Verdad? - dijo al acercarse a ella y darle un abrazo.

\- ¿ Que? - dijo empujándole- ¿ Qué pasa? ¿ Por qué me dices esto ahora? ¿Qué coño pasa?

\- Escúchame Faye- trató de decir. - El Sindicato sabe que estoy vivo.

\- ¿ Y que? - le interrumpió.

\- Le he dicho a Jet que se esconda, tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Yo también tengo que desaparecer.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme que me quieres para justificar que me abandonas? -

\- No es eso - trató de tranquilizarla

\- Lo parece -

\- Será por un tiempo, no se cuanto, seis meses... un año. ¿ Podrías quedarte en el lugar en el que estabas antes de la Bebop? -

\- Dormía en el Red Tail - masculló

\- ¿Que? - nunca era fácil, los caminos que habían recorrido estaban llenos de miseria.

\- Nada, olvídalo, saldré adelante, siempre lo he hecho - le dio la espalda

\- Te prometo que volveré a buscarte -hizo que se diera la vuelta, necesitaba que lo creyese para poder creérselo él también.

\- No quiero saber nada de tus promesas - se mordió el labio haciéndose daño en la herida y se quejó levemente.

De pronto se dio cuenta, ahogó un suspiro y la cogió de la cara con ambas manos.

\- Mierda, te he creído por completo- dijo con tristeza, Faye le miró extrañada.

La besó con cuidado, en los labios, en las mejillas, en los párpados, tocó con cuidado su cara, cautivado por el contraste de su piel, como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía. La sostuvo por un momento antes de tumbarla sobre la cama, se dejó caer sobre ella y continuó besándola, tocándola, cada centímetro de su piel, escuchando su latido, respirando su olor. Quería memorizarla por completo. Cada lunar, cada gemido.

Cómo se erizaba su piel cuando ella le tocaba, sus uñas clavándose en su espalda.

La amaba con locura, la estaba perdiendo, mientras saboreaba la amargura de sus lágrimas en cada beso. Quería agarrarse a ella, morirse en ese momento. Desaparecer completamente.

* * *

Cracked eggs, dead birds  
Scream as they fight for life  
I can feel death, can see its beady eyes  
All these things into position  
All these things we'll one day swallow whole  
And fade out again and fade out again

* * *

Cuando despertó, ella estaba apoyada en su pecho, con una mano en la mejilla y la mirada perdida, la pasó la mano por el pelo.

\- ¿ Está es tu manera de decirme adiós? - preguntó Faye en un susurro.

\- Faye... - Tocó la herida que tenía sobre el labio con delicadeza. - ¿ Alguien te ha mandado recuerdos para mi? Esa historia del hipódromo era mentira...

Ella no dijo nada, se abrazó a él, abatida, sabía que en el momento que abriese la boca todo se acabaría. El sueño se rompía antes de soñarlo. No tenía ni fuerzas, ni lágrimas.

\- He trabajado muchos años en el sindicato, he hecho esto mil veces, se como funcionamos, es una sentencia de muerte- Faye no quería ni mirarle a la cara. - Estoy cansado, no... no quiero ser el que sobreviva esta vez...

\- ¿ Qué se supone que significa eso? -

\- Que tendré que acatar esa sentencia- sonrió con tristeza.

\- Vete a la mierda- murmuró Faye.

\- Faye... -

\- Que te jodan- dijo levantándose y empujándole fuera de la cama- Que te jodan, maldito imbécil- dijo aumentando su tono de voz- Si crees que voy a volver a pasar otra vez por esto, es que estas jodidamente loco.

La miró, parecía un ser mitológico, llena de furia, desnuda. Le lanzó un cojín. Salió de la cama, estaba nerviosa, tenía ganas de golpearlo, de darle una patada. No podía creerse que estuviese en la misma situación otra vez.

\- Sólo quiero protegerte - se sentía tan derrotado que no le quedaban ni fuerzas para levantarse del suelo.

\- Ja- gritó indignada- No te lo crees ni tú, sólo estás pensando en ti, en lo que tu sientes...¿ Te has parado a pensar por un momento en lo que yo siento? O me abandonas o vas a matarte y yo... ¿ Yo qué? - se acercó a él y volvió a golpearle con un cojín- ¿Me quedo quieta? ¿Esperándote? - se rió histérica- ¿Me escondo como una rata? Spike Spiegel eres el hombre más egoísta que he conocido jamás.

Faye sé giró y vio la Jericó en la funda la cogió y le apuntó con ella.

\- Esta vez te juro que te vuelo las rodillas y no volverás a andar en tu puta vida- a pesar de la firmeza de sus palabras no estaba segura de que las piernas fueran a sostenerla por mucho tiempo.

Spike se levantó con tranquilidad, A Faye le temblaban las manos, disparó al suelo, pero él ni se inmutó. Dio un paso hacia ella que lo miraba desafiante, la cogió de las muñecas y se las retorció, la pistola cayó al suelo. Ella seguía mirándole a los ojos, furiosa, triste, asustada.

\- Siento mucho hacerte daño- dijo Spike con suavidad pasando los brazos por encima de sus hombros.

\- Suéltame- susurró apartando la mirada evitando que él viese sus lágrimas. - Vete, mátate, pero esta vez no vuelvas.

Se revolvió y consiguió soltarse. Volvió a mirarle furiosa, mientras recogía las bragas del suelo y la camiseta. Se agachó a coger la pistola y salió de la habitación con paso firme.

\- ¿ Se puede saber donde vas ahora? - dijo Spike saliendo tras ella.

\- Voy a hacerle el trabajo fácil al tipo que me dio recuerdos para ti- dijo girándose.

\- ¿ Vas a que te maten?-

\- No voy a morir Spike, voy a saber si estoy viva- dijo con sarcasmo levantando sus manos al aire. - Si vale para ti, vale para mi también.

\- Faye...- sintió que lo único que podía hacer era repetir su nombre una y otra vez.

\- Estoy hasta el moño de los Dragones Rojos, de vuestras leyes sindicales y de todaaa la mierda que llevas acuestas -

\- Siempre ha sido así, lo sabías cuando me compraste -

\- Y una mierda, no sabía nada, ¿ Que voy a saber? - dijo lanzándole un paquete de tabaco vacío. - No se nada de ti.

\- Tú no eres un libro abierto precisamente -

\- No le des la vuelta y trates de hacer esto algo mío - podía ver la ira en su mirada - ¿ Es que no hay nada en esta nave que pueda lanzarte? - dijo mirando a su alrededor desesperada . - ¿ Vas a repetir todos tus malditos pasos? ¿Cuantas veces crees que puedes morir?

\- No tienes ni idea de lo que significa el Sindicato, ni idea, ni idea de lo que son capaces de hacer, de lo que he hecho, no es un juego de niños, son peligrosos, peligrosos de verdad, si crees que Vicious era el problema estás muy equivocada, sólo era una marioneta que se les reveló.

\- ¿ Y lo mejor que te puede pasar es que te maten? -

\- No, pero no tengo más opciones. - no podía llevársela con él, no se atrevía, siempre salía mal. El simple hecho de pensar que acabaría muerta le hacía sentir enfermo.

\- Si que las tienes- gritó- Pero eres un cobarde. ¡Pasa pagina!

\- Vas a despertar a Jet - no podía pelear más, quería contener la rabia de Faye, quería besarla, tenerla entre sus brazos.

\- Bien, así le explicas tu ridículo plan y porque me estás persiguiendo desnudo - dijo apretando los puños y acercándose a él - ¿ Donde coño están mis llaves? - paso a su lado dándole un empujón con el hombro.

\- Faye... Haz el favor de escucharme... -

Sin tan siquiera girarse le sacó el dedo corazón y siguió caminando.

Revolvió la ropa que había tirada por su cuarto, estaba nerviosa, llena de rabia. Spike solo deseaba que ella le mirase, cogió los calzoncillos del suelo y se los puso.

\- Porque habré confiado en ti- murmuró con la voz rota. - No aprendo, soy idiota...

Le dedicó una mirada cargada de odio, de dolor. Se mordió el labio como si fuese a decir algo pero se quedó callada. La herido comenzó a sangrar de nuevo y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Respiró profundamente sacó pecho y caminó hasta el hangar con paso firme.

\- Gitana, por favor - suplicó detrás de ella.

Faye se detuvo en seco, hacia siglos que no la llamaba así. La rabia y la frustración se transformaron en angustia. Cogió aire antes de girarse para enfrentarse a él.

\- Abrázame- dijo acercándose a ella muy despacio. - Estoy aterrado. La idea de perderte me aterra.

\- Eres gilipollas- susurró rodeándole con los brazos y abrazándose a él con fuerza.

\- Lo sé - se apretó contra ella.

\- ¿Crees que voy a dejarte morir sin pelear? - mustió entre lágrimas. - Eres un cretino, no vuelvas a decirme que me quieres, no vuelvas ha hacerlo...

Lo único que quería era que el tiempo se detuviese, era una locura, no podían huir del sindicato. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo marchar y en cierto modo le resultaba reconfortante. Sabía que pelearía por él, que moriría por él.

\- Y dime... ¿ Dónde quiere mi diosa de la ira que vayamos? - dijo pasando la mano por su pelo, tratando de consolarla sintiéndose de repente, torpe, como un quinceañero .

\- Me da igual,mientras estés tú - susurró respirando aliviada.- Me da igual.

 **\- Fin-**

* * *

Immerse your soul in love  
IMMERSE YOUR SOUL IN LOVE

 **Street spirit - Radiohead  
**

* * *

 **Se acabó!**

 **Os dejo con el epilogo, que he cambiado como tres veces y me he dejado algún capitulo por el camino porque me parecía mucho drama. jajajaja.**

 **Besos.**


	14. Epílogo

Al abrir la puerta, ella estaba sentada en el taburete, bebiendo algo humeante de una taza. Sonrió cuando él le enseñó un girasol.

\- ¿ Que has hecho? - preguntó dejando la taza sobre la mesa y mirándole con recelo.

\- ¿No sabes que día es hoy? - preguntó acercándose a ella y tendiéndole la flor.

\- ¿Tendría que saberlo? - preguntó al cogerla.

\- Es nuestro aniversario, hace 20 años que nos conocimos - Spike metió las manos en los bolsillos y se puso frente a ella sonriendo.

\- ¿ Veinte años? Que mayor soy...Te odio por hacerme sentir vieja - acercó la flor a su cara para poder olerla y sonrió.

\- Tu siempre tan romántica - sé acercó a ella y la besó en los labios.- ¿Estamos solos? - preguntó mientras subía su falda hasta los muslos.

\- No- murmuró ella pasando lentamente sus manos por la espalda de Spike.- Vera está en su habitación... con un chico.

\- ¿Que? ¿ Tu hija de dieciséis años está en su habitación, sola, con un chico?

\- ¿ Mi hija? Es tuya al 50%...

\- No me hace gracia-

\- No seas paranoico...

-¿ Paranoico? Perdí la virginidad con trece años, se muy bien lo que un adolescente de esa edad piensa de las chicas...Con su edad yo...

\- Con su edad habías matado a gente, no creo que sean vidas comparables- le interrumpió.

\- Yo por lo menos tengo recuerdos de todo lo que hice... -

\- Si quiere acostarse con ese chico lo hará, dónde sea, prefiero que sea bajo mi techo, así sí necesita mi ayuda, allí estaré para arrancarle las pelotas a cualquiera que quiera pasarse con ella - dijo poniéndose en pie.- Pero tu siempre has preferido disparar antes de preguntar.

Odiaba ver esa mirada de dolor en su rostro, con el paso de los años, no había aprendido a cerrar su puta bocaza y dejar de decir cosas que la herían cuando se cabreaba con ella.

La siguió a la habitación, pedir perdón era otra de las cosas que no había aprendido.

\- ¿ Donde vas? - preguntó sentándose en la cama.

\- A buscar a Jean al entrenamiento- ella tampoco había aprendido a dejar de huir en vez de enfrentarse a los problemas.

\- Faltan dos horas para que salga - respiró tratando de mantener la calma.

\- Lo sé - contestó cortante mientras iba metiendo cosas en el bolso.

Posó su vista en el tocador, había una cajita blanca con una nota encima, se acercó a mirar, era un test de embarazo, en la nota estaba escrito con la pulcra letra de Faye : "¿Papá?"

\- ¿ Estás...? - preguntó enseñándole el paquete.

\- No lo sé... quería esperar a que estuvieras aquí para saberlo, pero como eres idiota- dijo quitándoselo de las manos- Ahora te jodes.

\- Faye... - no hizo ningún movimiento para tratar de detenerla.

\- Procura no matar al chiquillo delante de tu hija, no quiero que la traumatices de por vida- bufó con sarcasmo.

Salió de la habitación sin mirar a tras, poniéndose la chaqueta y con las llaves del coche en la mano.

Spike se sentó a fumar en la cocina, con la mirada clavada en las escaleras que daban al piso superior. Escuchó una puerta abrirse y voces que se reían.

Vera bajó las escaleras sonriendo, era el vivo reflejo de su madre, tenía el mismo color de pelo, el mismo tono de piel, era alta y delgada, tenía incluso los mismo gestos de altanería. La seguía un muchacho, un adolescente de 16 años que era todo lo desgarbado que podía ser un adolescente, el pelo revuelto y pelusilla en la cara.

Ella sonrió encantada al verlo y le dio un abrazo.

\- ¿ Qué haces fumando? - preguntó clavando sus ojos marrones en él.

Se encogió de hombros y miró al muchacho por encima de ella.

\- ¿Quien es? - preguntó mirando a su hija con seriedad.

\- Hola señor...- tartamudeó nervioso. - Soy Ricky

Le saludó con la cabeza y su hija le miró con descaro.

\- Es mi novio- sacudió la cabeza meneando su larga melena y colocó las manos en la cadera.

Spike contuvo una carcajada cuando ella empujó al chico frente a él.

\- ¿ Quieres una cerveza chico? - le preguntó acercándose a la nevera.

\- No puedo beber alcohol... soy menor señor- disfrutaba poniendo nervioso al chico mas de lo que había imaginado.

\- No te he preguntado eso -replicó muy serio.

\- Yo...eh... - el chico no sabía ni que decir ni donde meterse, preguntándose si aquello era algún tipo de prueba que debía pasar.

\- ¿Quieres una cariño? - le preguntó a Vera que le sonrió incrédula con una pizca de maldad .

\- Esa sonrisa sólo le funciona a tu madre, así que ni lo intentes- Spike sonrió con tranquilidad mientras abría tres cervezas y las ponía sobre la mesa - Si crees que no se que bebes de vez en cuando es que eres muy inocente.

Vera cogió la suya y se la llevó a los labios.

\- Sólo lo he probado- dijo ella dejando caer sus largas pestañas y poniendo una dulce voz aniñada.

Spike levantó una ceja incrédulo mientras le pasaba el otro botellín de cerveza a Rick.

Se sentaron en el sofá escuchando como Vera comentaba entusiasmada sus planes para el verano. Rick asentía dispuesto a acompañarla allí donde fuese.

Un claxon sonó en la calle, Rick se despidió de él con un apretón de manos muy flojo y Vera le acompañó a la puerta.

Suspiró agotado, sería ella la que le rompiese el corazón al chico, su pequeña bruja, preciosa y malvada. El chiquillo la miró desde la puerta con cara de bobo y ella le lanzó un beso.

Cuando cerró la puerta, saltó al sofá y se acurrucó contra él.

\- ¿ No te gusta nada verdad? - dijo cogiendo la cerveza que su amigo no había ni tocado.

\- A ti tampoco - dijo Spike quitándole el botellín de las manos y ella hizo un mohín de disgusto. - No te pases.

\- Jo- ella resopló cruzando los brazos y recostándose en el sofá.

\- ¿ Has terminado todas tus tareas? - preguntó encendiéndose un cigarro, ella le miró con cara de asco.

\- Fumas mucho- dijo Vera cruzando las piernas sobre el sofá. - No se como mamá puede besarte si sabes a colilla.

\- Tu madre dejó de fumar cuando se quedó embarazada de ti- Spike sonrió- Fumaba tanto o más que yo. Me besa porque quiere saborear los cigarrillos, no porque me quiera. - bromeó.

\- Pues podrías haber dejado de fumar por ella ¿no? - sonrió con malicia - ¿O es que no me querías? ¿Soy una hija no deseada? ¿ Destruí tus sueños de ser una estrella del rock? - se llevó la mano a la frente y se tiró sobre él, le encantaba el teatro y el drama - Te viste obligado a criar a una niña...

\- Un demonio es lo que he criado- dijo cogiendo su cintura y haciéndola cosquillas.

Vera estalló en carcajadas, pataleando mientras trataba de librarse de él.

\- Voy a llamar a Rick- dijo cuando consiguió librarse de él.

\- No habrá llegado ni a su casa ...-

\- Ya le echo de menos...- dijo ella con malicia mientras subía las escaleras canturreando.

* * *

Escuchó que la puerta de la calle se abría y una chiquilla con el pelo recogido en una coleta despeinada entró corriendo y dejando una bolsa de deporte en el suelo, saltó sobre él y le abrazó.

Jean tenía el mismo color de piel que él, era espigada y delgaducha. Igual que Vera tenía el mismo color de pelo que Faye, oscuro y liso. Tenía los ojos verdes, enormes y la misma sonrisa embaucadora de su padre.

\- He metido un gol increíble- dijo sentada en su regazo - Tendrías que haberlo visto, plaqué a una de las chicas, me han dado puntos- dijo apartando su flequillo y enseñándole la herida. - Le he roto dos dientes.

\- Pero si era un entrenamiento- Spike la miró sonriendo mientras examinaba la herida de la niña.

\- No se de quien habrá sacado esa manía de luchar hasta el maldito último segundo aunque salga herida- dijo Faye tirando su chaqueta sobre el sofá.

\- Ha sido alucinante- dijo poniéndose en pie de un salto- Corrí por todo el campo, Mel me pasó el balón, lo cogí con fuerza, Judy corrió hacia mi y...- No paraba de hablar, estaba histeria, pletórica, sus enormes ojos verdes brillaban de felicidad. - La plaqué, ¡bam! le di un cabezazo , salté por encima de ella y lancé con todas mis fuerzas a portería...

Saltó sobre el sofá y dio una voltereta.

\- Me muero de hambre- dijo de repente mientras salía corriendo hacia la cocina.

\- Creo que Ed me mordió cuando estaba embarazada de ella y está infectada- Faye suspiró dejándose caer sobre el sofá.

Miró los botellines de cerveza y las colillas en el cenicero, le miró de manera inquisitiva y le dio un beso en los labios.

\- Como lo echó de menos - murmuró pasando la lengua por sus labios.

Spike se inclinó para volver a besarla y ella se apartó sonriendo mientras le ponía la mano en la cara.

\- Paaaa - gritó Jean desda la cocina- No llego al bote de galletas.

\- ¿Es necesario que grites como una histérica? - dijo Vera colocándose detrás de ella y bajando el bote - Así no hay quien hable por teléfono.

\- Hablas por teléfono todo el rato - contestó . - No se como tienes cosas que contar.

\- Cuando seas mayor lo entenderás...

\- Cuando seas mayor lo entenderás - la imitó sacándole la lengua y enseñándole la galleta a medio masticar en la boca.- Pija.

\- Que asco de niña- la dio un empujón y se dirigió al salón.- ¡Mama! dile a Jean que coma con la boca cerrada.

\- Come con la boca cerrada Jean - suspiró mirando a Spike que se reclinó en el asiento con las manos sobre la cabeza poniendo los pies sobre la mesa.

\- Pero Mama - replicó ella sentándose en la butaca - Vera ha empezado, ha dicho que soy un asco.

\- Tu me has enseñado la comida -

\- ¡Pija!

\- ¡Monstruito!

\- Oh dios - murmuró Faye llevándose las manos a la frente . - Debí abandonaros en un cesto río abajo...

\- ¡Mama! - dijo indignada la pequeña poniéndose en cuclillas en el sofá y meneándose como un gato apunto de saltar sobre su presa.

Jean iba a saltar sobre Faye pero Spike la detuvo al vuelo.

\- Vale ya las dos - dijo echándose a la niña al hombro como si fuese un saco de patatas, mientras ella no dejaba de reír a carcajadas - Seguro que tenéis mejores cosas que hacer que pelearos y darnos la brasa a vuestra madre y a mi.

La dejo en el suelo y ella le hizo un puchero que soportó estoicamente antes de mandarla a su habitación. Vera masculló un que ganas tengo de ser mayor para irme de casa y se marchó resoplando por la escaleras.

* * *

Estaban solos en la cocina de nuevo, Spike estaba sentado en el taburete girando sobre si mismo, con el girasol en una mano.

Faye le miraba mientras mordisqueaba un palito de chocolate. Se detuvo y la tendió la mano. Ella dudo un segundo, pero la cogió y él tiró de ella con cuidado y la atrapó entre sus piernas.

\- ¿ Ya se te ha pasado el enfado? - le preguntó cogiendo sus manos y acariciándolas con suavidad.

\- No puedo enfadarme contigo, solo querías proteger a tu hija, estoy segura que matarías a la niña que le ha hecho una brecha a Jean - le besó en la frente. - Incluso has evitado que la pequeña salte sobre mi, no puedes evitarlo.

\- ¿ Vamos a tener un bebe?- preguntó entrelazado las manos a su espalda.

\- Si...- Faye apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. - Soy mayor para esto ya.

\- Claro, tienes más de cien años- bromeó acariciando su pelo.

\- Spike... - ella se separó de él mirándole enfadada, la cogió antes de que pudiese dar un paso atrás más.

\- ¿ Crees que los dioses de los cromosomas nos darán un niño está vez? hay muy pocos pitos en esta casa - apoyó sus manos en la tripa de Faye y se acercó para hablar a su ombligo- Aceituna ¿Puedes oírme?¿Podrás desarrollar un pene para mi? .

\- Que tonto eres - dijo ella pasándole las manos por el pelo.

\- Estoy en minoría... - la atrajo hacía él y la abrazó pasando las manos alrededor de su cintura. - Podéis conspirar contra mi...y asesinarme y comeros en mi cadáver...

\- Pero si eres el rey de la casa - Faye le besó en el pelo y él la levantó por la cintura sentándola encima de él.

\- ¿Nos guardamos el secreto de momento?- la besó en el cuello y ella le rodeó con los brazos mientras asentía con la cabeza. - Las niñas se van a volver locas.

\- Esto sigue aterrandome como el primer día - susurró abrazada a él - Aun tengo pesadillas con el Sindicato...

\- Lo se, duermo contigo - cogió su cara con ambas manos y le dio un beso en la nariz- Yo también las tengo, pero estaremos bien.

\- Si - sonrió con franqueza - Feliz aniversario Spike.

\- Feliz aniversario, Romaní.

* * *

 **Bueno ahora si. Se acabó.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, la próxima vez escribiré algo con mas de acción, porque me ha queda un fic lleno de arrumacos. XD**

 **Gracias Diana, Harumigirl, Hermione, Sin ideas, Wolowitz, vettac, cada comentario me da fuerzas para seguir escribiendo y gracias a los que leen y no dicen nada por perder un poco de vuestro tiempo leyendo las cosas que me pasan por la cabeza.**

 **Un besazo!**

 **pd: Es una niña (jajaja)**


End file.
